The Visible Planet
by Ti'ana7
Summary: *LAST CHAPTER UP* Yes that's right... last chapter. The end didn't quite turn out the way I planned, but it works. Come and read!!
1. The Girl

REALLY long Author's Note: Hi ya'll!! I just wanted to say I don't know how long this thing is gonna be or how good the quality will be either. I got this idea after watching the very end of the last episode. I have it's video and I had watched it the day before. But forgetting I had finished it, I turned it on to see the back of Hitomi's head, and the pictures rise up to show the moon and a planet. I figured the planet must be Gaea so I decided to make a fan fiction about what would happen if the people could actually see Gaea after Hitomi returned. Er… almost forgot, this is All in Hitomi's POV. Oh yeah, THIS IS IMPORTANT TO KNOW: (Even thought I live in U.S.A.) I don't believe anyone has ever landed on the Moon, that's just my opinion, but for the sanity of this fic. People have landed on the moon.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Escaflowne YA HEAR ME!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!! **I wish**  
  
"word" = speaking  
Word = thinking  
"words word words" = emphasis on the word  
*~*~ = time or setting change  
  
Chapter one of ?????????????  
  
"I'm just fine." The answer seemed to satisfy him enough so that he left. I looked up to gaze at the moon knowing that behind it lay the invisible planet Gaea. I blinked. Well the visible planet Gaea. Wait VISIBLE?! To my horror everyone was looking at very seeable Gaea. How could this happen? I asked myself.   
  
When my friends and I finally got to school, everyone was talking about the 'mysterious planet'. Yukari, the only person I had told about my little adventure to, was quietly talking to me. "Oh my gosh Hitomi. I didn't really believe your story until now. I am so sorry I didn't believe you and you were telling the truth the whole time." Yukari said quietly.  
  
"It's okay, really. I just have to figure out a way to keep Gaea from becoming Earth's newest research center." I sighed. Oh Van, what can I do?  
  
No one did anything that day. Everyone was too busy either asking the scientist how Gaea got there, or saying farewell to their loved ones, thinking that the world was ending. I personally had to laugh at those people. Anyone who had any information on the planet was to call a toll free number. "Yeah like anyone knows about a planet that just appeared today!" Yukari exclaimed when she heard the news, but told me to call. So I did.   
  
"Umm… hello?"  
  
"Yes, miss?" the answering lady picked up.  
  
"I know about the planet?"  
  
"YOU DO?! One moment I'll transfer you over to Mr. Hiriko. the lady sounded rushed. (a/n: don't ask I just like the sound of it)  
  
I was put on hold for a minute, but when I was taken off, a man answered. "Young lady, you say you know about the Planet X?"  
  
"Planet X? Oh, your code name for it. Actually, sir, the planet is called Gaea." I said hitting myself mentally for not figuring out they didn't know Gaea's name so of course they'd name it something like that.  
  
"Gaea, uh? And how do you know this?" Mr. Hiriko asked.  
  
"I've… I've been there before, as has my grandmother." I said, quieter at the end.  
  
A long pause. "Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, Ms. …"  
  
"Hitomi, Hitomi Kanzaki," I answered  
  
"Okay, Ms. Kanzaki. I'm gonna ask you some questions and will you please answer them to the best of your ability. Since you've 'been' there," Mr. Hiriko said.  
  
"Fine." I could tell he didn't believe me when I said I'd been there. Well he's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm fooling around.(a/n: I don't know anything really stable on the geology and stuff of Gaea, but I'm using what I saw in the series, kay? :-) )  
  
"What is the continent?" Mr. Hiriko asked.  
  
"What you mean like is it an island?" I asked slightly confused. I mean what kind of question is that?  
  
"Correct. What is the majority climate?"  
  
"Tropical, with some colder and more desert spots around it." I answered.  
  
"Very good. You seem to know everything we know so far. Would you mind coming here and telling us all you know about the planet Gaea?" Mr. Hiriko invited.  
  
"When?" I skeptically asked.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind."  
  
"Er…. Fine."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
When I got there they led me down so many corridors I knew that there was no way if I wanted to I could find my way out, even if I choose to douse. I was in trouble if anything went wrong.  
  
They finally turned me to a door and told me to go inside. I went and found myself looking into a high tech room with bullet proof glass and that you could see other rooms from. On the screens in the other rooms, Gaea was being shown. About five guys and two woman stood in the room around the edges while one man sat in the middle next to a table that had an empty chair on the other side. "Hello Hitomi   
Kanzaki. I am Mr. Hiriko whom you talked to earlier." the guy at the table said signally me to sit down. Mr. Hiriko turned out to be a guy in his early forties. Slightly tubby, but not too bad.   
  
He made me tell him how I got to Gaea, I merely told him a boy from there had come to Earth and taken me there. He asked me what I had done on Gaea, I told him I had watched a war take place and traveled the lands helping with the war efforts. He asked me why they were having a war, I replied one of the countries wanted more power. Mr. Hiriko asked what type of government ruled, I said monarchy. He asked how many countries and I replied seven-that I knew of. He asked if they were all monarchy, I told him when I was there they all were. Mr. Hiriko looked astounded.   
  
"What about their technology?" he asked.  
  
"It is both below and above us." Mr. Hiriko asked me to go into further detail so I did. "They are set in medieval times still: horses, princesses, and swords. So we grasp more concepts than them, but they have other things that we don't: like mythology and weaponry. Dragons exist on Gaea, and they floating rocks they use so they don't pollute using jet planes."  
  
  
"You said something about weaponry. Please go on that," Mr. Hiriko coaxed.  
  
"All men of noble birth have swords that they know how to use so well that the best swordsman on the Mystic Moon would be child's play." I asked.  
  
"Mystic Moon?"   
  
Oops. I hadn't really intended on calling the Earth that. "The Mystic Moon is what they call Earth. Ever since I've been home I keep calling it that."  
  
Mr. Hiriko's eyes gleamed like he had just gained an important fact. "Please, continue on about their weaponry."  
  
"Why do you want to know so bad? You planning to take it over or something?" I asked trying to interrogate him for once.  
  
"No! I'm just being a scientist, dear lady." Mr. Hiriko laughed. I decided I didn't like his laugh.  
  
"Well they have pretty much the same weaponry as us, just no guns-" I started.  
  
"If they have no guns, how can they be ahead of us?" One of the men in the room asked. I turned to him and I almost screamed. He looked exactly like a Zaibach scientist. The resemblance was so close it was scary.   
  
My eyes narrowed as I answered the question "As I was trying to say before you interrupted me, they have giant suits that are shaped like humans that they can get in and battle with. These suits are huge. They can be specially made for the guymelef's pilot. What is really dangerous about them is two things. One, the weaponry they can have like swords, liquid metal, fire blasters and invisibility cloaks." As I said this everyone in the room gasped. "The other dangerous thing is that some of the suits can even hurt the pilot if the suit gets damaged." As I said this I saw an old memory of Van wrapped from head to foot in bandages, and my eyes started to get watery.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay. I am totally out of ideas for right now on what's going to happen next. But I do know one (or more) things.   
  
YOU, THE READER, WILL VOTE FOR THE FATE OF GAEA!!!!  
  
In your review all I ask is that you pick one of these options that could happen to Gaea. Or if you think of a better one, put it down.   
  
A.) Scientists recruit Hitomi, go to Gaea and they all live happily together (2 chapters at most will come)  
B.) Hitomi manages to keep people from going to Gaea  
C.) Scientists learn about Gaea, go and try to conquer it 


	2. The Job

A/N: Brouhaha!! That's the word of the day! And the Message of the day is   
  
*trumpets*   
  
C is chosen. I figured that would be chosen. And _________ came up with the idea of putting B and C together. I'm trying to figure out if that'll work. Right now I'm just trying to get the basic plot. I have ZIPPO clue on what to right. Hehehe. I was reading your comments and I was staring in shock. HOW THE HECK AM I GONNA RIGHT A GOOD STORY IF I'VE ALREADY GOT WRITER'S BLOCK?!?!?!?!? Any way.   
  
Magicman: You have a good idea, but I could never pull it off,  
  
Thundersenshi17: Yeah Author's Notes are supposed to be funny. And I LOVE them teehee  
  
Disclaimer: I'm tired of knowing that I'm going to have to put this every time. So here- This story is mine and some new characters, all of the respective characters aren't mine-this goes for the whole story.  
  
  
Chapter 2 of The Visible Planet  
  
I don't know what to do. The interview had gone on only for a while after that. I had told them what I knew. I had tried to keep away from my own interpretation; better to stick with the facts. I also didn't tell them very much about their customs- I didn't quite trust these people.  
  
The people here at JSC (Japan Space Center ---I have no clue what theirs is called so I made it up) wanted me to join their research team that they put up for Gaea. As far as things went, it would be a great job. I would most likely be one of the top leaders in the field, which, needless to say, came with a good pay check. I thought it was a little odd though. Why have some 'kid' on your billion dollar research team when she isn't even properly trained when others are?  
  
As I was walking home, I saw on a television in the window of an electronics store with the news on. I stopped to listen.  
  
"Newer reports from JSC say that, unknown before, the planet is inhabited. This new bit of information was given to JSC by a young lady that claims to have actually been to the planet. She says that the planet is called Gaea and-"  
  
I turned away. They were already using my information without giving out who I am, so they're able to keep all of the credit to themselves. Greedy. That's what those so called scientists are.  
  
When I got home the I called Yukari to tell her all about the interview I had. "Yukari. You'll never guess what happened!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They actually offered me a job as one of the research scientists at JSC. I'd get paid, and I'd be on the night crew so I wouldn't have to miss school or anything. Although I'm not sure if I want to take it though, the people their strike me as a little, I don't know, devious," I said  
  
"I think you should take the job, 'Tomi," Yukari stated.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? Isn't it obvious?" My silence gave her that answer. She signed. "That way you could actually tell if something was up with them. Plus my very best friend in the whole wide UNIVERSE could treat me out to places with the money she earns."   
  
I smiled through the phone. "Always thinking of yourself Yukari! Shame on you! But it's not like I could do anything if they decide to do something to Gaea."  
  
"You said you can talk Van at times, why not tell him through that?" Yukari asked.  
  
"Good idea. Oh but wait. One MAJOR problemo. I can't talk to HIM, he can only talk to ME."  
  
"That makes no sense."  
  
"Sure it does. It's like a phone line. His side is always busy, so only he knows when he can call me cause I'm always off," I said sweat dropping.  
  
"Er… I think I get it. Okay… would you be able to use the blue light thingy to go there?"  
  
"I don't know. (A/N: call me weird, but this is MY thinking of how the thing works) I think that only Van can take me there. I can get back home with the help of my pendant, but I can't get to Gaea. When I was there and went from Fanelia to Asturia and Asturia to Zaibach, I had my pendant, but I wasn't able to get off of the planet. So I don't believe I can get there on my own. Even if I could, Van has the pendant." (A/N: figure it all out? E-mail me if you can't StarMystD@aol.com )   
  
"Well girl, you are just brimming with good ideas Hitomi." Yukari said sarcastically from the other end of the line. "Well, are you going to take the job?"   
  
"I'll ask my parents."  
  
~*~*~  
  
When dinner was served I finally decided to ask about the job. "Mom, dad?" I started.  
  
They looked up at me. "Well, how did it go, Hitomi?" Dad asked.  
  
"Well, uh… they, they asked me to join their research team, and I was wondering what you thought." I stuttered.  
  
Mom and Dad looked at each other. My little brother looked up from his food. "Hitomi, you're the worst liar that walked the planet."  
  
"I'm not lying!" I yelled hotly. (a/n: I thank God I'm an only child)  
  
"Why would they let an airhead like you be on their team?" He screamed back, standing up and leaning over the table to get in my face.  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"Both of you!" Mom yelled. We looked at her. Mom never yelled. "While you were" a pointed glare at us "having your conversation, your father and I decided that it would be alright," she finished.  
  
"That is, once we know what all the factors are," Dad finished.  
  
"Well, they told me that I would have the night shift that way I wouldn't have to skip school," I said.  
  
"What about sleep?" Mom asked.  
  
"I wouldn't be there that late." Mom nodded. "I'd get paid, it's a good job, and nothing could really hurt me working at a computer." I went on.  
  
"You could strain your eyes," Dad said smiling, "but isn't that the ideal scientific look?"  
  
Then, little brother looked up at me. "You're the young lady that knew all the stuff about Gaea, aren't you?"  
  
I looked at him for a while. After a while I noticed a faint aura around him. Grandma had the same type of aura! I thought to myself. "How did you know?"  
  
He shrugged. "Just a guess. Although, I don't think you're a lady at all!" He and Dad started to laugh. Men. Mom shook her head.  
  
I got up from the dinner table and walked into the living room. I went up to the counter that the phone was on. I picked it up and dialed JSC's phone number. "Hello?" the receptionist asked.  
  
"I need to be transferred over to Mr. Hiriko's office." I said.  
  
"One moment please." I was put on hold. A minute or so later Mr. Hiriko came on.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Hiriko, I've decided to take the job." I said.  
  
"You have? Good for you. Please come over after your school gets out. We'll give you all the updates we know at the time and then tell you all your job descriptions."  
  
I hung up the phone after good byes were said. Do I really want to do this? I asked myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
HI'YA! I know normally when you get a job you know what you have to do. Hey~ I'm the author, I make the decisions. SO HAHA!!   
  
Sorry it took so very long to update but my internet wasn't working when I was done. ARGHHHHH… computers.  
  
Use this button here to review. (I didn't make the little arrow thing, but I know someone was very smart thinking it up!!)  
  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
\/ 


	3. The Boy

Author's Note: argh…my good mood just went down the drain. I had this typed up. And it got deleted! I also have both good and bad news.

Word of the day: Nani (Nani: Japanese: What?)

Bad--- I am taking a two week vacation. Also, this is a super short chapter.

Good-- we're driving so on the way there I can spend time writing. And another thing to make me happy is tomorrow is my birthday!

Please people! Don't worry about Hitomi and Van! I'm a BIIIIIIIG fan of that couple.

Chapter Three

The Boy

When I got to school, I told Yukari that I was allowed to take the job. I had decided earlier that I didn't want anyone to know; questions would be asked.

But it made no difference.

"That's GREAT, Hitomi!" Yukari yelled. The whole classroom look at us. I thank my lucky stars it was a free period. 

On second thought though… I wish there would have been a teacher there. I would have been spared the questionings.

"Hitomi, how did you get the job?"

"What's going on up there?"

"Are there really people on the planet?"

"Are we going there someday?"

"Are they planning on taking us over to make them their slaves and take them to their mother planet?" 

I told them nothing. I just shook my head at every question. I know I was being rude, but I didn't really care at the moment. 

*~*~

I was really glad to finally get out of school. I mean who wouldn't be? Everyone was asking questions, even my boring old science teacher, that was annoying.

When I got to JSC, I was led down all the long, twisting corridors once again. The room was filled with the same people as last time-save the fact that Mr. Hiriko wasn't there. I was introduced to everybody else cause there hadn't been much talking done, except me and Mr. Hiriko, at the last meeting.

The Two ladies there were both excited to have me (started to even out the odds against the boys) One had short black hair and soft brown eyes. _Not as brown as Van's_ I thought. She introduced herself as Yoshiko. The other had long, bleached blonde hair with blue eyes, (a/n: it's Allen girl style! No, Allen went to Earth and Changed his name!!!) she was introduced as Umeko.

The men also came forward. The one that reminded me of a sorcerer came to me and called himself Taro. ("Don't worry about him, he just doesn't like people," whispered Yoshiko) Another came up to me with close cropped black hair and beady black eyes, he was Ravi. The next one that walked up had spiked hair that was dyed blue with hazel eyes. He was Nero. Then there was an American. He had dirty blonde hair and , although not as green as mine, deep green eyes. He called himself Dylan.

Then lastly there was a young man no more than nineteen. He came up to me with a small smile on his face. He had brown with naturally red streaked hair. He had piercing amber eyes that reminded me of someone else. "My name is Yasu."

I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged. "My parents really wanted a girl." (Yasu: girl's name: the tranquil)

I decided I really like Yasu, a lot. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Author's break and note

I don't' own Gundam Wing, I just like to torture the poor souls in it.

Wufei: INJUSTICE! HE is not some WEAK WOMAN!

ME: Give me a BREAK! There was only one boy Japanese name in my whole baby book and it was Taro. And besides he doesn't really mind, do you? *Fixated glare*

Yasu: I don't really care, but I wish the meaning where cooler.

ME: *sweat drop*

*Van barges in and puts Fanelian Royal Sword to Yasu's throat* 

Van: Leave. Hitomi. Alone.

MEthinkingPossessive, aren't we?

Yes, I'm evil. Splitting Hitomi Kanzaki and Van Fanel apart… *sun glints off Van's sword*….temporarily of course. Hehehehehhe

Questions to leave you for the next chapters to come?

Will Hitomi fall for Yasu? What about Van?

Will Gaea be safe? Who can save them if not?

Will Hitomi be able to see the gang or not?


	4. Lover Boy, The Decision & The Vacation

A/N: I decided to see if I could fit this chapter in before I leave tomorrow. 

A/n: I decided to also put Chapter 5 along here. I think I also put Chapter 6 in here. Mind you, Chapter five was really short.

Magicman: You know, you and Van should compare big shiny swords. Having them both at my neck isn't good for ones health.

Thundersenshi17: Thanks for the cookies, *gagging sounds* they're really good. J Just joking

Esca chic & Magicman: Thanks for being the only 2 to review all 3 chapters!

And a Thanks to all my other reviewers, sorry I can't post all your names (well I could)if I can why don't I? These are from Chapter 3 only. My fingers hurt too much to type already. *LAZY*

Stefanie

Twin Star of Suzaka

Dilanda

Angel of Mercy

Chapter 4

Lover Boy

Chapter 5

The Decision

Chapter 6

The Vacation

It's been three months since I started my job. At first it was hard to manage doing school, track, and work in less than twelve hours, but after I got used to it, it was much easier. Without the girls and Yasu at work and school, I would have very well gone insane!

My birthday had passed and I had had a surprise party that included my little brother, Mom, Dad, Yukari, Yoshiko, Umeko and Yasu. It was kind of weird having a boy at my "sweet sixteen" birthday party.

Even though Umeko and Yoshiko were in their late twenties, they were very cool. All five of us (the girls and Yasu) would always go out and have fun. I have the distinct feeling they thing Yasu and I make a kawaii (cute) couple. Yukari things the polar opposite. She remembers Van briefly from the time he came to the Mystic Moon on Escaflowne. She saw how I liked him. After about three weeks, Yasu started asking me to do stuff. Not like dates, but between friends. I didn't mind, but after a while I started to realize something. 

Then one Saturday, while Yasu and I were out eating lunch, Yukari popped out of no were. She was more than a little happy. "Hitomi! You have to come with me!" Yukari yelled, grabbing my arm and dragging me away, toward the school.

"What's so important? 'Kari, stop dragging me!" I stumbled when Yukari's steel grip was removed.

"Watch it. Don't want you to fall, now do we, Hitomi?" Yasu's voice was alight with merriment. Yukari's eye narrowed. (a/n: just to let ya'll know, Yukari thinks Hitomi should stay away from Yasu so she can love Van without any complications.)

"Come on, Hitomi! Lover Boy's here!" Yukari said. While I knew who she was talking about, Yasu didn't. His eyes narrowed and he seemed to try to get closer to me. Every time he did this, Yukari grabbed my hand and tried to make me go faster. 

I'm not dumb nor dense. I could tell Yasu liked me, but that doesn't mean that I like him. Sure he was cute and funny and all the things I like in guys. But Yasu was by far not Van.

After a few minutes we reached the school track, where I figured we were heading all this time. A boy was standing there on the track looking around.

Who do you think it is?

not gonna to tell you

till next chapter

teeheeeheee

evil me

thinks of Magicman's sword

scared me

maybe I will

"Amano!" I yelled running up to him to give him a hug. 

I saw Yasu glare accusingly at Amano from the corner of my eyes. I'll repeat what I said earlier; I'm not dense. I know Yasu likes me. (a/n: What? Allen was SIX years older than her!) 

When Yasu and Yukari finally got to us, I introduced Yasu to Amano. "Yasu, this is one of my very best friends, Amano." As I was saying 'very best friends,' Yasu just glared harder. As extra precaution I added, "He's Yukari's boyfriend (a/n: I support Amano + Yukari!)." Yasu heard this and stopped glaring.

"Hi," was all he said.

"Same to you. What did you think that Hitomi and I were a couple?" Yasu just looked at Amano and locked eyes. Amano smiled. "Sure, I had a crush on Hitomi a while ago, but that's all done now. I got Yukari. Besides, Hitomi likes guys that just fall out of the sky."

Yukari and I both froze. I knew Yasu was going to ask me what Amano meant. Yukari caught my glance. _Uh-oh_ We both thought.

"Hitomi, what does he mean?" Yasu asked.

"Well I just like mysterious guys, yeah that's it. I like mysterious guys," I said, laughing nervously. Amano must have gotten a hint to shut up. He just seemed to know that the boy he saw pick me up on a 'dragon' wasn't open for discussion.

*~*~

After Yasu left that night, Amano, Yukari and I all went to my house to talk.

"So, who is this Yasu guy anyway?" Amano asked.

"He's just someone I work with," I said.

"He seems more than that."

"Yasu wants to be more than just friends with Hitomi, Amano," Yukari replied.

"Well what abut the dragon boy?" Yukari and I just face faulted. 

"Van?" I asked.

"If that's his name," Amano said.

I glanced over at Yukari. She nodded to me. I looked back over at Amano. "Well let me tell you the whole story up to this day…"

"…and then you showed up today." I finished. Amano gazed at me. 

"What you're saying is out of this world, but I'll buy into it. So, who all have you told the whole story to?" he asked.

"Just you and 'Kari," I answered.

"Good. I was scared that you might have told Yasu. The less people the better. I think the best solution would be to go to Gaea and worn them about the danger. That way they can be prepared." He said.

"But we don't even know if anyone is going to try to go to Gaea," I said.

"It never hurt to tell them. Come on. It can't be that hard," Amano said.

I fell silent, not wanting to tell him the truth. Yukari spoke up. "It is though. She can't contact him without the pendant that she gave him. We have no way to warn them." She said quietly.

Amano's eye took on a gleam. "Hey! I'm the one and only Amano! If theirs a will, there's a way! Hmm… if you said that the pendant makes wishes come true, and you were able to teach Van how to use the pendant with out having to have it with him. Can't it work for us even if it's not here?" 

I jumped on him and squeezed him into a big bear hug. "Thank you so much Amano! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled.

"When are we going?" Yukari asked.

"We?" I said.

"You don't think we're going to let you go to a tropical paradise all by yourself, are you?" Amano piped up.

I just about burst into tears. I had the world's best friends. "Tonight, we leave tonight." I stated finally. I went into my closet and grabbed my old duffel bag. I told them they could each bring one bag. They raced out of the house and came back half an hour. We shouldered our packs. I told them we'd better go to the shrine that we were at. It somehow seemed more fitting, even more so than the track. 

The three of us hiked up the hill. We looked around. There was no sign that a major battle between a dragon and a prince had been here. I told the both of them to think of Gaea up in the sky and Van. We closed our eyes.

*normal POV* (what can I say, they all have their eyes closed)

Yasu had seen the thee of them walk up the hill to the small shrine and decided to follow. When he reached the top, he saw them all in a circle with their eyes closed. Then just as Gaea was about to go fully behind the Moon, a bright pillar of light came and picked all three of them up before his very eyes. 

*Hitomi's POV* (once again)

I felt the familiar pulling of the bright blue light I opened my eyes to see Yukari and Amano with their eyes opened wide in shock. I noticed a figure outside of the light. It was so bright I was partially blinded and couldn't see who it was though.

*~*~ 

I woke up to see a planet and a moon in the sky. I could tell that it was the Mystic Moon and the Silver Moon. "We made it," I said 

"Wha… Where are we?" Yukari asked.

I looked around. "I'd say we're out side the village of Arzas (a/n: no clue on spelling)." I remember this place.

"Arzas?" Amano asked. Suddenly we were surrounded by a bunch of wolf men. I smiled, it was just like the first time. Their leader came forward to show no other than Rhum (a/n: no clue either).

When he saw me, he gasped and smiled. "What a fine beauty you are. I haven't seen you for a while Hitomi. How is it going?"

"Fine Rhum. These are my friends, Yukari and Amano," I said motioning to them. "Could you… could you do me a favor?" I asked.

"If it involves going to Fanelia, of course. Lord Van will be very pleased." I blushed. Thank goodness it was dark out.

Should I go on?

YES!

I only have four more hours 

to type

(a/n: In MY story Amano and Yukari can understand Gaean language and things like that.)

*~*~

We arrived in Fanelia at about nine o'clock Mystic Moon time in the morning, but it seemed to work for this time zone too. 

Amano and Yukari were amazed at how pretty everything was. I was amazed too, but had seen it before so I was able to keep my amazement in. 

When we got to Fanelia, I couldn't help but have my mouth hang wide open. Already over half the city was done! Amano and Yukari looked over at me. Yukari looked at me accusingly. "I thought you said the whole city was destroyed."

"It was." That was all I could say.

Rhum laughed from his position on top on the great beast we were riding. "You two didn't honestly believe that this was the only city of Fanelia? Did you?"

I looked up at him. "The way Van went on about it, I thought so," I said.

"Well Van took it pretty hard. You know how possessive he is," Rhum told me with a pointed glance. I shook my head.

We passed under the high wall that was supposed to protect Fanelia. Behind the wall there were walls of people, not stones, that blocked out path. Two colors of hair were set differently apart from the masses of brown and auburn. Black and Pink. 

The pink haired girl was excited.

The black haired boy was calm. And I couldn't take my eyes off the boy. I hit myself mentally. _He's not a boy anymore, he's a man on this planet,_ I thought. _And a hot one at that,_ the other part of my brain said. I blushed lightly when I noticed myself checking him out. He seemed to be seeing all this, but then again not. If he was really looking he would have noticed me.

When the animal stopped I got out with my duffel bag on my shoulder. Amano and Yukari followed suit. I walked up to Van slowly. About half way there he blinked. Then his eyes went wide.

"Hitomi?" he managed to whisper. I nodded. He opened his arms as I ran into them. We hugged for a while. Everyone was quiet. Not knowing what to do.

"HITOMI!" Merle screamed I let go of Van in fear of my life. Sure Merle was a nice catgirl, but still. She ran full blast into me, knocking me off my feet and into the hard stone ground. Yukari started to giggle, than laugh outright. Amano soon joined. Van managed to smile. He helped pick me up. He turned toward the crowd. They made a pathway between them and he walked straight forward. The four of us followed him. Merle, for once was silent.

We followed him clear into the palace. He led us down a few corridors until he stood in front of the guest doors. He pointed to Amano then to the door he was standing by. "You can stay in this room. And you," he said pointing to Yukari, "can sleep in this room." Going to the room across the hall. I walked up to a door. Took the handle in my hand. I turned to Van to get his acceptance. He nodded.

I walked into my old room. I looked around. It was almost as I remembered it. I dropped my stuff on my bed and walked out into the hall. 

Or at least tried to. I ran into someone. Muttering an apology, I looked up to see Van looking down at me. I gave a smile.

He did not return it. "Hitomi, why are you here?" 

To avoid the question, I asked one myself. "You don't want me here?"

"Of course I do. But I want to know why you're here, that's all." He could tell I didn't want him to know. So instead of pushing me to tell, he asked if he wanted to take a walk. I agreed.

"How did you get most of Fanelia finished already?" I asked, still amazed at how much was done

"Well, the palace didn't take very long to fix since it wasn't in that bad of shape. The villagers had already come right before we got here, with people from other villages. So our population here in the city just about doubled overnight. Everyone worked really hard to get everything done. Asturia helped out a lot too, mainly because they didn't really get any damage. Come to think of it, most of the countries helped out Freid and Fanelia." He explained.

"Are they going make you pay for the help?" I asked. I knew Fanelia wasn't that rich of a country so war debt would really hurt.

"Actually no." I looked up at him in total surprise. Van saw the face and smiled, a genuine smile. "All the allies decided that since Fanelia let them use Escaflowne in their army, they would help." That had to be hard. Taking help from other countries by saying he let them use Escaflowne in battle.

"Well, at least your people are safe."

"Yes." He turned so he faced me more. The smile on his face and just the way he looked all around, made me loose all thoughts of anything. No threat to Gaea, no Yasu (A/N: TAKE THAT HEHE), and certainly no worries about anything.

We slowly started to come together. Our lips almost meeting.

"LORD VAAAAAAAAAN!!!" Merle yelled. Van pulled his face away, as did I. I looked around and didn't see Merle anywhere. 

"Oh no," Van mumbled.

"What's wrong Van?" I asked.

"There's a meeting with the councilors and I'm late!" Van started to walk off. Suddenly he turned around. "See you later tonight!" He yelled then turned back and ran more than walked back to the palace.

"Hitomi!" I heard Yukari's voice yelled, much lower than Merle's and certainly a lot less shriller.

"Coming!" I answered back. I located her and went up to her. She and Amano were enjoying another view of the city from the palace's nice view. "What's up guys?" I asked.

"Well we saw you and Van walking together and figured you had told him about the planet being visible," Amano said.

"Nope, I don't really want to tell him." They both frowned. "Don't worry. I'm going to, it's just I want this to be like a vacation for us. Let's wait until we leave to tell them"

"Hitomi, that's another thing. Tomorrow is Monday, won't people notice we're gone?" Yukari asked.

"Well our families will for sure, but we don't have school for the next three weeks." 

Yukari smiled. "That's right! A three week vacation on Gaea! Besides, I told my mom I was going on a trip with you!" she yelled.

Amano smiled and said, "I was supposed to be a vacation, so my father wont' care."

I thought for a second. "I think my mom kinda knew what happened to me, I know my brother does, even thought I didn't tell him a thing. So I'm clean too!" I said in glee.

*~*~ 

We spent our three weeks here having the time of our lives. Van showed us things around Fanelia. He even managed to get Princess Millerna to come here and visit. Allen and Celena came along with her. Us girls had fun while Van stated how much alike Amano and Allen were. They went home and we stayed. On the last day though, I finally went up to Van and told him what was wrong.

"Van?" I stared.

"Yes Hitomi?" he said. I blushed remembering our almost kiss.

"Well, I'm finally going to tell you what was bothering me when I first came here." Van nodded, willing me to go on. "Well you see…Gaea has suddenly become visible to the people on the Mystic Moon and I have a feeling they want to do some thing really bad and I'm scared for Gaea's sake," I said in a rush of words.

Van looked at me. He closed his eyes. When he opened them again, I was so relieved. I thought I'd see anger and hatred in them, but instead I saw calm wisdom. "Hitomi, I don't know what to do right now. We just got down with a mighty war and the people don't want another one. But I do know one thing." Van said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"If you were to be like a spy and tell us what's going on, we could keep living peaceful lives, but would be ready when they came," he said.

"It would all depend on me?" I squeaked.

Van nodded his head. He had said he didn't want to fight anymore, and I didn't want him to fight. But if need be, I'd let him. "I'll do it. If anything happens to catch my ear that they're planning on something, I'll tell you immediately."

"Just be very careful," he said.

A/N: Now as I understand it, Japanese people go for like a month, then get three weeks off or something like that. That's what's going on for the three week long vacation. And I know their parents 


	5. Relationships and News

I'M BACK!! Did ya miss me? I had such fun on my vacation. But summer is almost over. And that is very depressing. But then again. I'm soooo happy. I got back from my trip and what was on my computer desk?

ESCAFLOWNE THE MOVIE!!! I LOVE MY MOMMY!!! Because of this, I might (once this is done, and when will that be?) do a story off of that one. And if you haven't seen that movie. OMG it is sooooooooooooooo good.

(my notes)

{Hitomi's notes}

Chapter 7 (so to speak)

Relationships & News

When we got home we were {unfortunately} surprised to see Yasu standing there. Right were the figure in shadows had been three weeks ago!

"What was that flash of light?" Yasu asked.

Yukari, Amano, and I all slowly turned around. I looked up at the Silver Moon. It was the exact same way as when we left it for Gaea.

"What flash of light, Yasu?" Amano asked. "We were just praying here at the shrine and had our eyes closed and couldn't' see anything." He had figured it out too.

Yasu just looked at us. I went up to him and draped one of my arms around his neck. "You know, I think there was a movie at the I wanted to see." Yukari seethed at the site and Amano was trying hard not to laugh at Yasu's face. He had his mouth draped down and his eyes were opened to their fullest. Never in our whole 'relationship' had I been able to do something like that.

*~*~

"What about Van?" Yukari yelled into my ear after Yasu left for his home.

I rubbed my ear. "Yukari, couldn't you tell I was trying to get him from guessing what we were doing?" I pleaded.

She backed off from my ear. "Hitomi, you should be an actress," she said in all seriousness.

"I knew what she was doing all along, 'Kari. You being her best friend, I thought you could tell," Amano said, finally bursting into laughter.

We walked to Amano's house. (a/n: let's just say that he's rich and can afford to keep both houses okay) Amano led us to his living room and motioned to Yukari and I to get seated while he went to go get us some tea to drink. He came back with tea all right. In Styrofoam cups. "What?! I didn't have much to choose from," Amano said in his own defense.

We finished with out tea and Yukari started asking questions. "Okay Hitomi, I have three questions for you. Question One: Why aren't we three weeks later?"

"I have no clue. Last time it did tat too, but I was taken back to Gaea the same day and it happened right when I woke up, remember?" I attempted to explain. (a/n: got that)

"That works. Now, Question Two: You never did explain what happened to you and Van when you took that walk."

"You didn't ask a question," I said. I really didn't want to tell them what happened. Or rather what almost happened.

"Fine. Question Two: What did you and Van talk about on your walk?" I could answer that.

"Or do?" Amano added. Damn

"Well, we talked about how Fanelia was doing, how he was paying for repairs, things like that."

"And what did you do?" Amano asked, a gleam in his eye.

"Hentai (pervert)!" I yelled. "All we did was almost kiss!" I realized their ploy too late.

"How can you almost kiss?" Yukari asked, now totally interested.

"Merle interrupted us right before we kissed," I explained blushing. This really was none of their business.

"When I get my hands on Merle's neck, I'll…" Yukari made a motion of grabbing someone's neck and shaking it.

I shook my head. "Merle didn't know what we were doing. She was calling from inside the palace and we were _outside_ of it," I said.

"But still! She probably knew what you were doing the whole time! She was trying to get you apart!" Yukari was waving her hands above her head, as if that could help us see her point of view.

"Yukari, I know you're weird, but you are pushing the boundaries of sanity," Amano said. Yukari glared at him and threw one of throw pillows from the couch she was sitting on at him.

"An-y-ways, wasn't there a third question you were going to ask me?" I asked.

"Yeah, Question Three: Did you ever tell him why we were there?" Amano asked.

Finally a question I could answer and did want to. "Yes, I did actually. He said the same thing as Yukari did; use the job as a spy.

*Flashback*

__

"Just be careful, Hitomi," Van said.

*Back*

"See I have the best ideas every!" Yukari gloated, pushing a fist of glory into the air.

"You had to have Yukari tell you to take that job?" Amano asked, surprise written all over his face.

"Shut up!"

*~*~ Two weeks later

During the vacation Amano and Yukari's relationship went further. I had to spend pretty much all my time with Yasu because I had to work all day long. This helped us, too, grow closer in our 'relationship' {(GAG)} I had to force myself to even let him hold my hand. Life is so not fair.

Then one day, my worst fears came true. The door to the tech. room was slammed open the research team and I were all in when Mr. Hiriko came rushing in. "We got it!" He yelled. Everyone besides me looked excited, I was going for that What-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look.

"Got what?" I asked.

Umeko looked at me. "Oh, we never told you did we?" I shook my head. "We were trying to get permission to go to Gaea."

"We were chosen above all other people Hitomi, because you gave us that information when we first saw you," Mr. Hiriko.

"Way go to Hitomi!" Yasu yelled. He wrapped me in big bear hug along with everyone else, except for Taro.

What they took as a shocked, yet surprised, look was really had horrified look that I had given them the information. They had tricked me into gaining information so that they would be ahead of everyone else. I can't believe I let them do that.

We were planned to leave in a month.

*~*~

Once I got home, I called Amano and Yukari and asked if they wanted to come with me. They said yes. We once again met at then temple. After all of us were there, I told them that they might be gone for a very long time, that they would even be betraying their own planet. And that they might never come back to the Mystic Moon.

They still came with me.

Right as we were closing our eyes, a voice yelled out "WAIT!" I turned around and there was Yasu.

"What are you doing here?" Yukari asked. (a/n: CCS fanskinda like Meiling, ne?)

"Hitomi was supposed to meet me for dinner," Yasu said.

"And you're out here looking, right at this particular shrine?"

"Yes and no. I suspected something when she didn't party with everyone else. I thought she might come here." With that he came up and grabbed my wrist.

"Let go!" I shouted. His grip really hurt.

Then, when his grip was to the point of breaking my wrist a bright light came down, near were I was standing, only about a meter and half away. Once the light faded, I saw chocolate brown under black. "You heard her, let go," Van ordered. (A/N: YES KICK HIS BOOTIE VAN!!!)

"Why should I?" Yasu asked. He tightened his fingers in defiance. This caused me to whimper in pain. This caused Van to get even angrier. 

Van lunged at Yasu.

A/N who will win this fight? Ah… stupid question really. And yes I do know that they really wouldn't get to up to Gaea since they don't have the proper training, but this is my story so there. 

Oh another thing. I was really bored, and my friend told me to do this, and I made an AU that goes straight off of this chapter. Now, Van dies in that one, so if you want it, you have to ask. I won't post it till later after I put a twister in the plot. I'll give you hints as to the plot twister. I'll play it as wild card hehehe. An-y-ways, so ask if you want that one. 

Oh and another thing. This story will be going up to PG-13 cause of well things, that are in my control, but I don't want them in my control. *ULTIMATE POWER* MWHAHAHAHA. *cough* Merle *cough* furball…


	6. Fights and more Fights

Hello everyone. Not much up except it's now PG-13

I would like to thank escachick (think I spelled it wrong) once again for being the only person to review all chapters. Now I just have to wait and see if Magicman does it.

Chapter 8

Fights and more Fights

He sped at Yasu so fast that Yasu never had a chance. Van punched him straight on his nose causing Yasu to loose his balance and fall down. Yasu decided he was going to take me with him. I fell on my arm. I felt something pop. I screamed outright it hurt so much. Van tried to help me up, and would have since Yasu had let go of my wrist, but Yasu grabbed my hurt arm. 

I honestly don't think he meant to do it, but he did. The last thing I remember before I passed out was Van's anger at Yasu.

*~*~

I woke up in my bed. No, not mine. Mine was more fluffy and soft. I fell asleep again before I could think about it more. 

When I woke up again, everyone was there: Merle, Amano, Yukari, and …Van. I snuggled further under the sheets because of their gazes.

Van blushed lightly. "So you like my bed, do you?" He asked. I rocketed out of the bed. I looked down at my feet, blushing like crazy. I looked up and tried to move my hands to straighten my rumpled clothes. I could move my left hand but it hurt when I moved my right. I glanced down at it.

The fight came back to me in a rush. "Van, how bad did you hurt Yasu?" I asked.

"Answer his question and he'll answer yours," Amano said. I glared daggers at him.

I sighed. "Fine. Your bed was very comfortable. Now answer my question." (A/n: pushy, aren't we)

"I didn't expect you to answer that," Van said. "I didn't hurt him that bad thought." I honestly didn't know whether to be happy or sad. "The light picked us up as soon as you fainted. I think I did manage to knock him out."

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Not long; just long enough for us to catch him up," Yukari said pointing her finger in Van's direction. Van nodded in agreement.

"How did you know Van would win?" Amano asked. Van shot him a heated glare.

"I just did. I mean, I've seen him fight plenty of times. The only reason he would win would be if Yasu had a gun." Van smiled at me. "Besides, he's fine and we're in Fanelia. I'm no stupid Amano!" I shouted throwing a gigantic pillow at him.

*~*~ 

Van had decided that even though we all had a bad feeling about the whole situation, we would not prepare for war. When they got here they would make the first move, not us. He did send messengers to other kingdoms, warning them of what could happen, but making sure they got not to do anything.

Amano, Yukari, and I all got settled into our old rooms. When I got to my room I noticed that all the handmaidens, except the older ones, seemed to dislike me. (a/n: let's find out why)

Late in the afternoon, I was going down the halls and passed Van going the other direction and decided to ask Van about the situation with the handmaidens. "Van, why don't the hand maidens like me very much?" I asked even though he was still walking in the other direction.

Van stopped walking. He turned around and walked back towards me. He had a puzzled expression on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Forget it," I told him. It wasn't that big of a deal.

He grabbed the wrist of my un-sprained arm. His grip didn't hurt like Yasu's did. "No, I want to know what you mean," Van said

"Well, the last time I was here, they were really nice to me, but this time they're being cold," I explained.

Van walked even closer to me. So close I started to feel a little uncomfortable, if I could really feel that around him. "Did you ever think of how many of the handmaidens want to get to know me?" He asked.

I blushed. I should have thought of that and put two and two together. When I was in Asturia the first time, I was mistaken for a handmaiden that traveled with Allen and Van and that brought a lot of controversy with it.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked, playing innocent.

(A/N:SAP)

Van caught onto what I was doing. He brought his head down and leveled it with mine. "Maybe they are jealous with you since you have gotten that pleasure," He said smirking. Before I could react, his lips were over my own. To say the least, Van is a good kisser. Way better than Allen. (A/n: that just goes to prove you can be a lady's man and still be cursed with bad kissing)

He broke the kiss with a smile. "I am terribly sorry my dear lady, but I must get to dinner." I looked out the wind. He was right; dinner would start any time now.

I looked back at him. "Would you be a willing gentlemen and escort a kind lady to dinner?" I asked, trying hard not to laugh at our childish antics. 

"If it would please you, it would be my pleasure," Van said, bowing low to the grand.

"And to think, I thought Fanelia was a backward little country," I said.

Van glanced inquiringly at me. I was surprised he wasn't angry at me. He never let anyone called Fanelia a 'backward country.' Since he wasn't angry, I decide to answer his unspoken question. "You showed manners I wouldn't tie with you." I was about to say with Fanelia, but that would have been judging wrongfully.

"It doesn't usually, but I had to learn them for when dealing with other countries," Van said starting us on our way to the dining room. 

I burst into laughter. I was laughing so hard I had an ache in my side and was leaning on Van while we were walking. He was looking quite vexed at my laughter. I started to get my laughter under control when we arrived at the dining room doors. Between huge gasps, I managed to say; "The whole time…I saw you with royalty…I never saw you use… your manners."

Van swung open the doors to the dining room. "Oh, shut up!" He yelled. Everyone looked up at him. He stormed away from me to sit at the head of the table. There was no place for me to sit other than at his left side. I followed him and sat down at my spot. When I sat down he was still scowling.

"Let's eat." was all he said.

*~*~

After dinner was done, I could count the number of words Van had said to me since we sat down. Zero. The gang noticed this since we always talked during dinner. Van got up and left the dining room without so much as even glancing at me. Merle, surprisingly, was the one who asked me what was wrong.

"I think it was because I laughed at him," I said.

"We've all laughed at him before," Amano said.

"I know, but I laughed at him and kinda made fun of Fanelia," I added.

"Well then, that's your problem," Merle said. "You know he's protective of Fanelia."

"I know1 he didn't get mad at me when I made fun of Fanelia, just him!" I practically shouted. In a fit I stormed off. 

For once, I didn't care that I got angry. I stalked out of the palace, not caring who I ran into not he way . I walked blindly though all the palace gardens. I finally stopped when my anger subsided. I was in a garden I'd never seen before and I had explored the whole gardens last time when I came for vacation. 

I started to get scared when I couldn't find my way out. It was getting darker every minute and I could see the stars already. I started to really panic when suddenly I ran into someone. With my nerves on end, I backed up quickly running into a tree. I couldn't see who it was and started to tremble.

"It's okay, It's only me," Van's voice said. He tried to settle me down by rubbing his hands along my arms tog et me warmer.

"I thought you were mad at me," I whispered.

"I was. Until I looked at it from your point of view. The only time I used my manners was in Freid." I nodded. "And the comment about Fanelia being a 'backward little country' hurt," he lowered his eyes, "especially coming from you."

"I meant it as a compliment," I whispered, regretting ever saying it. I turned my head so I wouldn't have to look him in the eye. Van put his hand on my chin and gently forced me to look at him.

"Don't be sorry. At first I took it that way too, but when you laughed at me… then it hurt," he said.

I felt it was the most apropiate thing to do. Just close my eyes and lift my face to kiss him. But I didn't.

Van did.

He kissed me fully on the lips. I gasped in surprise. Natural instinct kicked in and, I suppose, made Van deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer as I put my hands around his neck. We broke the kiss panting. I wanted nothing more than to do it over and over. But like all things, it must come to an end. 

"We should get back," Van said. "They'll be getting worried about us."

__

To Hell with them, I wanna stay here I thought. Outwardly I said, "Alright. But could you tell me where we are? I've never seen this garden before, I'm sure of it."

Van thought for a second before saying something. "It's the Royal Gardens. It's both part of the palace gardens and not. It's not public like them. It's the royal family's personal garden. Only who I say can get in." he explained.

"So how did I get in here, cause I'll bet when I got in here, you were still mad at me." He shrugged.

Van led me out of the Royal Gardens; it was like a maze. When we went in the castle we saw no one looking for us. Van led me to my room, said goodnight, turned around, and walked to his own room.


	7. Dreams and Mean Things

A/N I just realized I have a whole month to burn up. And I've only used ONE day!! O, I have no clue what to do.

I was reading chapter six and OMG I can't spell worth darn CR@P! my computer is so stupid, it thought this was a hyperlink I even spelled ground as grand . OH well that's what you get for typing fast.

And Magicman, did you REALLY have to review that many times, not that I don't mind. I enjoyed thinking that I had forty reviews from different people. You got my hopes up. Oh well, I see forty and become proud.

Chapter 9 (I believe, I don't know cause my rough draft says it's chapter 11)

P.S. this chapter has some er… I don't know …. Citrus parts to it and Mean name-calling.

P.P.S. Even though I made up Myra, anyone can use her. Just don't make her nice!

Dreams & Propositions

*Dream View*

__

Running. I was running from something or someone. I didn't want to stop. Oh no. There was a feel of Death that radiated from that thing I was running from.

I started to pass people. Dryden, Millerna, Chid, Yukari, Amano, Allen, Merle, Umeko, Yoshiko. All dead. I started to run faster wanting to get away from the bodies. I passed the crew of the Crusade and Celena.

__

When I finally stopped running past the dead bodies of my friends, I came across one person still alive.

__

Van was standing there. He turned to me. His eyes narrowed. "Hitomi! I told you to stay were you were!" he yelled at me. This wasn't Van. This couldn't_ be Van._

I felt a presence behind me. A blade was drawn for my chest. I closed my eyes for impact. It never came. Even with my eyes shut I saw it. Van had blood running down his chest. He stared coldly at me. "See what you have done?"

Nothing was left. No one was alive, but me.

"VAN! NO!" 

*Real View*

I woke screaming. I was shaking trembling and sweaty. At first I couldn't see. Then, slowly, blurry shapes came into focus. Yukari, Amano, Merle, and Van were all there. And Alive. I started to cry. I muttered words like "Death…Yukari…Amano…Allen…Sword…"

Van came forward and sat on my bed. He moved behind me and hugged me, rocking me.

"And I thought they were fighting," I distinctly heard Yukari say.

Van told everyone to get out. He followed after them. Later, he came back. I was happy to see him. I did not want to sleep alone tonight.

Van sat on the edge of my bed, one hand on the bed to balance himself. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I hesitated form saying yes. I wanted to be strong, but wanted Van to stay here. And besides, I wasn't. I shook my head no.

He came closer to me, crawling on the bed. He came so close he was centimeters away. He closed the gap. I saw my dream. I had the feeling Van saw it too. He broke the kiss. I opened my eyes and he started to search them. For what I didn't know.

"I'm sorry for making you feel bad," Van whispered.

"When did you make me feel bad? If your talking about supper, you've already made up from that," I said, puzzled for his apology.

"In your dream," Van replied.

I frowned. "Don't be sorry for that. It hasn't happened. Be sorry if it does." And for once I was the one who closed the gap between our faces. Even though I started it, Van was the one who took over. This kissed became more and more passionate until finally Van spoke.

"Hitomi, tell me to stop. If you don't, there will be no stopping what I do," Van pleased with me.

I was about to say stop, to make him feel better, but I couldn't. I settled on saying "How can I stop what I want?"

(A/N: Naughty Hitomi! We're going to skip this part and keep this story PG-13

*~*~

Once we were done, Van and I lied (a/n: correct use of word anyone?) side by side, spooning. I think I must have fallen asleep at some point cause I opened my eyes and Van was still there. He must have been sleeping also because when I moved he seemed a little out of whack.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay. I wanted to talk to you anyhow."

"Me too. You go first." I told him

Van drew in a deep breath. His hand that he had around my waist tightened a little. "No. Even I, pigheaded Lord Van, know to let you have your say first," he joked.

"Okay. I've really thought this over and I've decided that I don't want to go back to the Mystic Moon. I want to stay here on Gaea," I said. I was hoping that he'd let me stay. I'd already left twice and didn't intend on doing it again.

I felt something like shock pulsing from Van. Then he spoke, very quietly. "I'll let you stay on Gaea. Under one condition. That you stay in Fanelia," well I had no problem with that, "as my wife."

Now I felt the shock. I turned to face him. He was serious. To be honest, I was a little scared of the thought. Being Van's wife would be being Queen of Fanelia. And we were so young in my opinion. After I started really thinking, I didn't care as much. Millerna and Marlene had both gotten married before they were this age. Not to mention, I knew the real Van. I also knew that there was no one else I'd willingly spend my life with.

I jumped {as best you can for lying down} on Van and kissed him. We parted and Van said, "I'll take that as a yes!"

*~*~

Van woke me with a kiss. Boy was that a good way to wake up. Real good. He told me he was going to his room to get ready for the day. He suggested that I sleep for a while long and not tell anyone about our engagement; he wanted to keep it private. Too bad people were already guessing.

I waited an hour before I started getting ready for the day. I slowly crept out of my room and out into the gardens. I couldn't remember the way to the Royal Gardens, so I had to still with the Palace Gardens. I was looking at some weird purple flowers when I heard someone come up behind me. I turned around and one of the handmaidens from the palace was there. "Oh, hello," I said.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I had a clue, but I wasn't quite positive.

She appeared not to hear. "What are you? Some kind of hussy? Seducing Lord Van!"

Everyone has buttons that shouldn't be pushed. She just pushed one of those little buttons. (a/n: I just had about a ton of those pushed in the last week!) "Hey! I did no such thing!" I yelled. I didn't care if the whole planet heard me. I was way beyond that.

"You little slut!" the maid yelled. I was vaguely aware that a crowd had gathered. The maid stomped straight up to me. She was trying to gaze down at me, but I was at least an inch taller than her. "Slut," she spat. Then she slapped me. I thought of the times I had slapped Van. I bet my slap hurt much more because he cared about me.

I narrowed my eyes and looked murder at her. "Run! 'Tomi's gonna wait so long till she'll beat the daylights out of you!" The maid looked at a yelling Yukari. "Yes! Your! Run if you want to live!"

"Run," I growled.

She turned frightened eyes towards me. I believe, and hope, I showed no mercy. She hightailed it and ran. I didn't even bother running after her.

Merle came bounding up. "Way to go Hitomi! I've been trying to get her out of the palace for forever!" she cheered.

"She called me a slut," I whispered, hardly hearing a word Merle was saying.

Yukari heard what I said over Merle's chatter. "Well you aren't one," she stated firmly.

Van suddenly appeared. "She's not a what?" he asked. No offense to him, but he was the last person I wanted to see at the moment. "Someone said something was going on down here and that I should check it out." No one told him anything. "Someone tell me what happened!" his tone commanding.

I burst into tears. I just felt so bad after I thought to day was going to be such a good day. I buried my face in my hands. Yukari tried to comfort me, Amano was just standing there, Merle was angry, Van was confused, and I was crying. What a group.

"We need to fire the handmaiden, Myra," Merle told Van.

He looked at me and noticed my red check and nodded to Merle.

Merle got tired of my crying and gave me a matching check. Her slap hurt bad, she had claws. Only after she slapped me she realized she had her claws sharpened. Four little scratches adorned my face. I smiled for some idiotic reason and said, "My face! You scarred my beautiful face!" I was referring to Dilandau (a/n: don't get my wrong I LOVE Dillie!) and the movie Yasu, Yukari, Amano and I had seen because one of the characters had said that. Everyone laughed after my comment.

No more crying.

Okay. Did you all get the big hint in the chapter. *HINT* it's at the beginning of the chapter. It's the wild card I was talking about. I have no clue when it's going to come into play though ^.^;;

Thanks for Reading and (This is the first time I'm saying this *gasp*) REVIEW!

Hoonana (spell check?) Meaning **See Ya Later**


	8. The Mean Men at Marketplaces

Sorry, I was sooo lazy I didn't want to do anything yesterday. Plus my internet's on the edge again. Ooooo. It hurts.

Thank you once again Magicman and esca chic for reviewing YET AGAIN!

And Magicman, No, I don't believe that hits anywhere near. Or wait, it _could_.

I'm gonna give you a summary of this chapter, just cause I feel like it. It's about how one day at the market can cause HAVOC on Van and Hitomi's relationship, but for the better or worse?

OH my. The last was one or was it the one before that?

Chapter 10? --it's really bad when you can't remember your own chapters. Hehe

(I think I'll call this one) The Mean Men at Marketplaces.

(Nah, doesn't fit right) The Bad Men at Marketplaces.

(I'll go with the first) The Mean Men at Marketplaces.

Over the next week Amano, Yukari and I spent time looking at Gaean customs. We all had decided to stay here on Gaea. We begged Merle to teach us everything about Gaea. When she finally gave in, the first thing she taught us was how to read and write and let me tell you. There are some Funky symbols in that language. After we finished that, Merle went onto teaching us the months, years and days. It was roughly the same as our own, but they had three extra months in there and thirty-five days in a month {so I was only 15!}. They also different names of course. She also taught us about the religion, positions, money and anything else we really wanted to know about. (a/n: she should be fifteen, and if not, guess what SHE IS!)

Amano got Van to teach him how to fight with swords. Most of the guards at the palace, city actually, thought that it was hilarious. They'd never seen a grown man not know how to sword fight before. Van started out with him and most everyone was there to see Amano's first lesson. He was good, from what I could tell. The guards were astounded. I _overheard _one of them say: "It took me three days to get that down!" It must come with the looks.

Poor Van, I think between Merle, Yukari and I, Fanelia went broke. Everyday in the morning before it got too hot, we would be out in the market street buying one thing or another. (a/n: doesn't that sound like girls?) One particular day, we went shopping all day long. In the late afternoon before we left, we went into a clothing shop and they found this velvet material that was the same color of my eyes. Merle and Yukari wanted to make it into a dress so bad for me to wear. For what occasion I didn't ask. I told them no. I like wearing red better than green myself. Although I was sorely tempted. The seam mistress took our measurements and told us she'd keep them for further use. I have a feeling something is going that I didn't know about.

When we came out of that store, Merle started leading the way to a jewelry store she knew of and then we were going home to the palace. Along the way, I spotted a bookstore that had a neat book sitting in the window. I went in and bought it once I decided I liked the book. I came out of the bookstore and looked around for Merle and Yukari. "Oh, no! They're gone!" I groaned.

"Who are pretty lady?" a male voice behind me said.

I turned around and a man about a year a year or two older than me was standing behind me. "My two friends I was shopping with." (a/n: stupid Hitomi, never give out any extra info!)

"Oh! I think I know whom you're talking about! A cat-girl and a woman?" 

Had I not been so occupied over the day's events so far, I most likely would have come to the conclusion that he was following me. But I was too busy to even thing that thought. "Yes! Can you tell me where they went?" I asked, more like begged.

"My lady! I will do better, I'll take you to them myself!" he replied. He gently took my hand and started leading me toward what I had earlier dubbed the slums. I knew Merle and Yukari would never go there without some sort of escort and began to get worried. I started to struggle and his grip tightened. I was glad my sprained wrist was healed; men on Gaea have really strong grips.

He kept leading me through alleyways until we came across a pub. It didn't look that bad, from the outside. It was dusk outside so people were coming in from work. The place was pretty much packed, but my kidnapper didn't stop at the bar. He went right into the back of the bar into a small stairway. Then led me up to the second and top floor of the building. I was scared. For my life.

He managed to pull me into a room that was deserted except for a bed. It was dark in that room, and my state of mind was in no shape to help either. He roughly shoved me on the bed. He started to remove his clothes first. When he was just starting to take off his pants, I couldn't hear anything. All the conversation in the room below us just seemed to stop. I blacked out.

POOR HITOMI!!

What will happen to her?

Will I let him go through with it?

Let's see

*Normal POV* (She's unconscious, come on)

Van walked in the door. All conversation stopped in the room of the pub. The king in this part of town wasn't seen everyday. Not to mention he looked fit to kill. And he was. 

Through the pendant, he had seen a man grab Hitomi. He saw it only for a second and as soon as it was gone, Merle and Yukari had raced up to him and said that Hitomi was gone. Van had immediately used the pendant to find Hitomi. He had seen this pub as the destination. There was no hesitating that this wasn't it.

By the time he'd gotten there, he had been scared he was too late. But he could feel Hitomi's fear, not pain and that told him she was okay for the moment. Then he couldn't feel her at all. Van walked purposely through the crowd to the stairway to the second floor. He passed by the doors to rooms where he didn't even want to know what was going on. He passed one room, and then doubled back. Hitomi was in that room. He tried the door, but like any room that was occupied, it was locked. He braced his shoulder and went through the door. He saw figures barely through the darkness. One was almost undressed, only in pants. Another was on the bed, Hitomi unconscious. "Hey!" Van yelled.

The man turned around to face Van. He saw whom it was and took on a look of shock. Van walked slowly up to the man. Once he was an arms length away, Van punched him. The rapist (A/n: he IS a rapist) fell to the ground knocked out. "Amano, drag him to the palace, I'll carry Hitomi," Van said over his shoulder where he knew Amano was. With that he went over to the bed and picked Hitomi up. Once he got her in his arms she woke up. 

*Hitomi's POV* (Ya know, this is the Normal POV, oh well 

I could feel all my clothes on so figured I hadn't been out very long. I suddenly felt like a man holding me. So I opened my eyes to see were his face was. And gave him right hook. The man stumbled but managed to hold onto me. "Hitomi! It's me!" the man tried to get her to recognize him. 

I blinked and suddenly wrapped my arms around his neck. "Van! I was so scared!" I cried into his shoulder. He turned to the door and walked over a man's body, down the stairs and out the pub. A looked up after a while and noticed Merle, Yukari and Amano following us. I thought I saw Amano dragging someone. Van didn't stop until we reached the palace. Van told one of the guards to take the man Amano was carrying to the prison. The guard obeyed. Van kept going. Once outside my room he told the others to go eat since it was past suppertime. They went away.

Van opened the door and took us inside. He set me down on the bed. I suddenly noticed I still had the bag that had my book from the shop. The book that started this whole ordeal. I could have laughed. I managed to hold onto the DAMN book! I finally decided to say something since Van was just staring at me. "You know I could have walked."

"Yeah, you could have. Only to get kidnapped again," he accused. 

"It wasn't my fault. I thought he was just going to help me," I said.

"Well, obviously he wasn't," Van mocked.

I growled in annoyance. He was making fun of me because I didn't know that people were like that here. So I told him so. "I didn't know people in Fanelia were like that okay! Everyone I've met has been really nice; I thought he was too! I wasn't thinking! I was scared! We were in a part of the City I'd never been before! It wasn't my fault!" I yelled, my voice cracking under the emotions I was feeling. Once again I found myself crying.

I felt two arms encircle me. "I'm sorry," Van whispered. "I was just so scared. I didn't know if you were okay or what. I am sorry." I cried on his shoulder. He pulled me away, just enough so he could see my face. He took his hand and wiped my tears away. "Come on, let's go eat." I nodded my head. I was hungry.


	9. Hitomi's New Power & Asolar

HI! I've got a few things to discuss with ya'lls

Did some people just not like the story that much? I mean nothing BAD happened. But I Only Got FOUR reviews. OH well, I've seen people only get One sometimes NONE, in TWO chapters. I guess I gotta be happy.

Since there were so few of reviewers, I can post all your names J 

****

Magicman (one of two people that review all chapters, sometimes more than once): You and Your by-now-familiar really big sword have been so nice, what else is the by-now-familiar really big sword going to go through now?

****

Esca chick (I finally wasn't lazy and went online to find the name) Girl, we ALL want that daydream *not boys though, hopefully* the other person to review all chapters

****

Kaminari Meggami (stupid computer. Learn to spell names) Well, dungeons in Fanelia aren't that pretty, so I've written now

****

Angellove (I like the way you review, like me) bad bad bad man DOES go to prison, no one be messin' with Hitomi in VAN'S kingdom

I think this is going to have a summary too. What happens when the Gang goes to Van's Council Meeting? And Van learns what Amano and Yukari do when they are MAD. Poor him.

Chapter er 11 YEAH! CHAPTER 11!!!!!!!!!! *Bows* Gomen

Hitomi's New Type Vision & Asolar

It's a week later

Seven days after the incident, I woke up to Merle yanking the sheets off of my bed. "Merle!" I shouted. 

"Hurry up. You don't want to make Lord Van wait for you." I looked up at her, where were we going? "Van is making us go to the Weekly Council Meeting so we tell the council members what happened to you the other night," she said.

I blushed. I still couldn't believe I was that stupid. I ushered Merle out the door and got changed, nothing fancy just not too casual. I went out the door and saw Yukari and Amano there. "Where's Merle and Van?" I asked. 

"Uhm… Merle was going to meet us right here, but she isn't here," Yukari stated. We waited for a few minutes but when they didn't show up we began to worry. "Where could she be?"

Amano smiled at her. "It's weird hearing you say 'Where could she be' without referring to Hitomi," he said. He and Yukari started to laugh. I glared at them and turned around to walk towards the Main Hall. "Where are you going?" Amano said as he and Yukari starting to slightly jog to keep up with my fast walk.

"I'm going to Van's Meeting," I said.

They finally caught up and Yukari jumped in front of me, waving a finger. "You don't even know the way!" Yukari exclaimed.

I knew she was right, but didn't bother telling her that. "Just watch me," I declared. I continued walking. I closed my eyes and stopped walking. I was scared I was going to run into something when suddenly I saw the hall we were in, but everything was black with pinks, purples, and blues defining the shape. Then, the 'hallway' blurred slightly as if I had continued walking. It 'walked' down to the end of the corridor, down a stairway, turned to the left and through a room, to a door. The door opened to reveal Van and what I assumed where his council members all outlined and still as glass. I opened my eyes and smiled. I followed the 'vision' and it led me to the Meeting Room. I turned around and said "Ha" to Yukari.

The door opened to reveal everybody exactly as I saw it. I could tell they hadn't started yet. They had to have been waiting for us because there were only three chairs left. Yukari, forgetting all manners, marched up to Mere. "Why didn't you come get us like you said?!" she demanded.

Merle licked her hand as if Yukari hadn't said a word. She finally graced Yukari by looking up at her. "Gee, it must have slipped my mind I was going to do that," she said innocently.

"Merle, you just left them there?" Van asked. Merle's silence was enough of an answer. "Sorry about that," he said to us. "How did you mind it here?"

"Ask Hitomi; she found it," Amano said taking a seat. Yukari and I followed suit.

I felt everyone's gaze on me. I knew they wanted me to answer. "I just… I just did." Van looked at me, and then grabbed the stone. "No, I didn't dose. All I did was close my eyes and want to find the place and it showed me."

"What showed you?" one of Van's advisors asked.

"I think you could call it a vision, but it was different then my old ones," I pondered. "Can we go on? This is confusing me."

They council talked about everything under the Mystic Moon, except what happened last night. I learned an awful lot about Fanelia and decided to come to these more often. I liked the way Van dealt with everything. No sign of the brash Van Fanel I knew at the start of the war. Only a king, it was a scary thought. Finally, after about two hours of listening to matters other than what I was here for, the head advisor {I had earlier found out his name was Asolar} spoke up about what happened last night. "Lord Van, what do you propose we do to the prisoner from last week?" he asked, glancing at me.

"Personally, I see nothing more I would rather do with him. What do you want to be done with him, Hitomi?" Van asked. 

I recalled hearing Van telling the guards to put him in the prison. I didn't have a problem with that. He couldn't do anymore damage there. "I agree with you, he is fine were he is." Van nodded.

"Okay. I believe that was the last thing we had to talk about, so if there's nothing el-" Van started.

"Oh, I would like to bring something up," Asolar said. Van nodded to him to go on. "Seeings how you didn't answer our question before, I'll ask again. When and to whom do you plan to marry?" inquired Asolar. He was looking directly at me.

Van followed his gaze to where I was. Everyone was looking at me once again. I never knew I was so very popular. "Asolar, I know what you are thinking. You want me to marry Hitomi." I blushed at Van's bluntness. "But I can't"

Amano, like everyone else, turned to look at him. Unlike everyone else, however, he stalked up to Van and started to strangle him. An ever-present guard came up and dragged Amano off of Van. "Why not? It's not like you two don't like each other!" he raged.

__

If he would only let him explain I thought. Van just smiled at Amano's outburst. "I can't because I already have," he said. I think it's safe to say he shocked everyone in the room beside myself.

Yukari turned to me. Let me tell you. Those two, Amano and Yukari, they make a good couple. They mimic each other very nicely. Unlike Amano, she put her hands around my neck. "You never told me he asked you! And you must not have given him an answer since the kingdom doesn't know about it!" She let go seeing my red face.

I started taking big gasps of air. When I finally got my oxygen supply in order I looked up at Yukari. "I haven't told you because Van said not to tell anyone. And I have given him an answer," I told her.

Yukari wrapped me in a suffocating hug. Once more I couldn't breath. "I'm so happy for you Hitomi!" she yelled right into my eardrum.

Van walked up/down (a/n: wouldn't it be down cause he's at the head of the table? *. *) to us. I was silently begging him with my eyes to do something to help me. "Uh. Yukari? Why don't you let go of Hitomi so she can actually be there at the wedding?" he asked.

Yukari gave me one last squeeze.

It was very hard for me to tell if I was red because I had little oxygen or from the embarrassment of Van saying that. "You are so very lucky that I don't beat up my friends," I told Yukari. She grinned at my sheepishly.

"Hey! I know! You can make the announcement of your engagement at the party!" Merle yelled.

Everyone in the room glared at her. "What party?" I asked.

"The party to celebrate Fanelia's reconstruction," Van answered.

"And why wasn't I told?"

"It must have been another thing that slipped my mind," Merle said.

"And when is it going to be held?" I asked. This would explain why Yukari and Merle wanted to buy that material at the shop yesterday and make it into a dress.

"In five days," one of the councilors said.

Five days. HEY! My birthday here on Gaea is in five days! I narrowed my eyes. "This date wouldn't have any connection to the fact that its' on my birthday would it?" I asked none to kindly.

"Well, Merle ruins something else," Van said. He looked up at me. "It had everything to do that it was on your birthday. Since Fanelia is getting done, we decided it would be okay to make it into a celebration and party. It was going to be a surprise," he finished glaring at Merle. "A lot of countries will be there, so now wouldn't be the time to say you didn't want it."

By countries I'm guessing he meant royalty. It really didn't matter to me. I just wish they had told me sooner. "I don't really care. Just next time, tell me please?"

So in five days, Fanelia should be done. Kings and Queens from all around will be here. And I'll be having a sweet sixteen party again. FUN!

****

IMPORTANT AUTHORESS' NOTES:

****

Dang! I'd like to have a birthday party like that! But hey, it ain't happening.

****

Okay. Do you guys get her new powers? She can find anything she wants but not only by feeling where it is, but able to go there in her mind.

****

The next chapter will ---should--- be a long one. It **should **have the preparations, and the actually party, or at least part of it. Depends on what I decide.

****

Is anyone actually keeping up with the Time Frame? Good, if you are, bad. I'm making it be 2 ½ weeks after they went to Gaea the second time (Chapter 8 for me, Chapter 6 (?) for ff.net)

****

Okay, does ANYONE want the alternate fic where Van dies? I'll be able to post it in about two chapters if they do.

****

Next, does ANYONE want the lemon? It probably wouldn't be that good, but if you really want it I'll do it.

Tell me in your reviews. 


	10. Girls Just Wanna Have Fu-un

SORRY it took so long to update, but it's a long chapter and well, I came up with ideas for two other stories that made me get writer's block for this story.

Argh… you people have NO sense of decision. But I'm not gonna type up the fic were Van dies (even though I like it) but maybe sometime in the future I'll type up a lemon.

****

THANK YOU to all those who reviewed, you've made me really happy.

****

Esca chick-Hey! I'm not the only one to forget my chapters' names!

****

Magicman-you young softy, yah, I was thinking about throwing Amano in prison, but Van wouldn't do that. I don't think so anyway.

****

Madison Hammack- my new friend! You can help me in about oh two seconds; I have no clue with this chapter

****

Kaminari Meggami- you need to make up your mind. Eheheh

****

Kristy- *bows* I have another new reviewer. Thanks, I need all the encouragement I can get *sweat drops*

Ti'ana- I'm soooooooo retarded. I reviewed my own story just cause I was bored ~.^;

Once again thank you ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Even if you DIDN'T review, you're still nice to read my story. *Sniff*

ARGH!! I don't know whether to have the party in this chapter or just the preparations or the first part of the party!!!!!! GRRRRR!!

Did I mention Millerna's the _Queen _along with Dryden? No? Sorry!

Chapter 12

Girls Just Wanna Have Fu-un

(Weird title)

You know how it's supposed to be a big thing for a girl to go to the Prom? Well, compared to preparations for the Celebration, the Prom was nothing. Millerna arrived in the morning the very next day with Allen and Dryden in tow; Celena was staying with Princess Eires. All of us girls met in her room and talked about what we had done since we had seen each other last. Then we talked about the Celebration.

"So, Hitomi! What are you going to wear?" Millerna asked, way off the subject.

"I don't know," I said. It was the truth. All the gowns that I had bought up till now had been simple gowns. Not fancy, frilly ones.

"Don't worry about it Hitomi! Yukari and I have your dress all planned out!" Merle said.

"Oh really?" Millerna asked. "What's it like?" 

"It's going to be a green velvet dress with gold lines like vines embroidered into it," Yukari said. (A/n: *.* I know bad description, but I'll describe it better when she actually sees it. I hope) She must have meant the material from the other day, the one they wanted to make a dress out of. No wonder the seam mistress had taken our measurements. She was saving them for making the dresses for the Celebration!

"Oh, it's not going to be the Fanelia colors gold and red?" Millerna asked.

"No, I think Lord Van would like it much better if he saw her in green," Merle said. I was scared of what the dress would turn out to look like. My fears were well-placed come to find out.

"Why would it matter what Van thinks, I knew he liked her but still…" Millerna started.

I took in a breath. "Don't tell anyone, but… Van and I are engaged. He's making the announcement at the Celebration." 

Millerna had the same reaction as Yukari; jump right on poor old me.

*~*~

That same day, but much later {Later being after dinner} another royal family came. Well, not family, just princess. I will never forget my first encounter I with her. The whole assembled gang (A/n: Van, Merle, Amano, Yukari, Allen, Millerna & now Dryden ---the gang) and I were sitting in the Palace Gardens talking and sharing stories from our childhood, mainly at MY expense, when a page came and told Van that the royals of Sacario (spell check) were here.

We all followed him out of the Gardens and into the Main Hall. There stood a girl around our age. She had waist length black hair and rich mahogany eyes. She was looking around the Main Hall. She took notice of Van and her eyes seemed to take on a glint. She saw everyone else and her nose seemed to wrinkle. (A/n: you know what I mean)

"I welcome you to Fanelia," Van said when he got to her.

"Thank you for inviting me, King Van. I am Princess Aires (Air-z) of Sacario," she said, extending her hand to have him kiss it. Never in all the time I'd been on Gaea had I actually seen anyone do that. Van did kiss her hand though. Maybe it was the way of her country? (A/n: when I first thought of her name I though of Air-z like Air-head! But she's okay, I guess)

"Why, Princess Aires! It's been so long," Millerna said. Why do I get the feeling for her it hadn't been long enough?

"Oh, Queen Millerna. It has been a while," Princess Aires replied. I could see disdain clearly reflected in her eyes, but her smile seemed genuine. Princess Aires was not to be trusted. She turned back to Van. "So, my lord, will you escort me to my room?" Princess Aires asked.

__

Who does she think she is?! I thought. Sure, it was custom to call nobles my lord. Yeah, she was a princess. But hasn't she heard the word 'servant?'

Van looked an apology at me. "Right this way," he said and started to walk away. She quickly followed leaving the servants to gather all her bags. Poor things.

As soon as Princess Aires was out of earshot Millerna exploded. "How dare she try to make moves on Van? Especially when he-!" Millerna stopped talking at my glare.

"Van's what?" Allen and Dryden asked simultaneously. (A/n: I got that word right without the spell check! ^O^)

"You might as well shout it to the world," I mumbled under my breath. I looked at Dryden and Allen looking straight at me. "How many people do I have to tell?" I asked looking up. Looking back down at them I said, "Van and I are getting married, he's going to announce it at the Celebration." 

Allen and Dryden stood there in shock. "Way to go Hitomi!" Dryden said giving me a slap on the back that nearly sent me headfirst into the floor. "Oops."

Allen merely said, "I guess Van won in the end. I'm glad." I was glad he didn't hold any grudges that I could see.

*~*~

The next day I woke up to find everyone gone. I finally ran into Van. He looked down at me and smiled in relief. "Hitomi, could you do me a favor and take Princess Aires down to the market and show her around?" he pretty much begged. "I would, but I have to stay here and greet the new royals as they come."

"Sure, Van," I said. He nodded to me and left abruptly. I reached my hand out to grab him, but it was too late. "I don't know the way." I decided to see if I could find her room like I did the Meeting room. I closed my eyes and fought to see Princess Aires. It came fast this time. Down the corridor, take a left, three doors down. I snapped my eyes open. _Gotcha._

When I got to the door, I rapped lightly. She opened the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm the one who's going to show you around the town, if you want," I stated as politely as I could.

"I thought… Never mind. Well let's go," she walked out. I shut the door behind her. I shut my eyes to find the way out of the Palace. I slowly led her down to the Main Hall and out the door. I she was quite until we reached the Marketplace. "Show me to the richest seam mistress," Princess Aires ordered. What was I? Her personal handmaiden?

I shrugged it off. I led her to the only seam mistress I knew of: Charlene's. (A/n: it's the store with the green velvet material, I gave it a name ^^;;) We walked in to find the girls there already. They were being fitted for their gowns. Millerna had a purple gown, Merle with blue and Yukari with a cream color. I smiled and said a greeting that they returned. Princess Aires just looked around the shop, feeling different materials. She came across _my_ green velvet {now made into a dress} and turned to the seam mistress. "I want this dress remade to fit me," she said.

"Sorry miss, that's being used already," the seam mistress replied going into the back room for more pins for the girls' gowns.

"By who? Only nobles would be able to buy it," Princess Aires scoffed.

"Hitomi's using it," Merle said.

"Who's Hitomi?" she asked.

"I am," I said.

"You! You're just a handmaiden!" Princess Aires stated. Well that answers my question of who she though I was.

"Quite wrong," Millerna said. "That is Hitomi Kanzaki, the savior of Gaea. She's not a handmaiden."

"Then why is she giving me a tour of the city?"

"Because Van wanted me to, he couldn't do it cause he had to greet the other royals coming in. He didn't want you to be bored," I explained.

She looked at me angered. "You should call Lord Van by his proper title!" she yelled.

"Van said that any of us could call him by his name," I said trying to explain but was failing miserably. Well, in all actuality, he never said it, but never told us to call him King or Lord Van.

"Take me to the Palace immediately!" Princess Aires said. I nodded my head and took her back to the castle. Once we got there, we saw Van with Prince Chid. "King Van!" She yelled to gain his attention.

Van looked up, puzzled. Chid also looked our way. He was about to send a greeting my way, but my face was telling him not to. "What's wrong Princess Aires?" Van asked.

"I must know! Did you really give this woman the right to call you by your first name?" She asked.

"Yes, I did. Why?" Van was still confused.

"I demand to be escorted to my room," Princess Aires declared.

"Well, as you can see, I'm dealing with other matters so please allow Mara to take you," he said, motioning to a girl. "Take Princess Aires to her room," he instructed. The girl nodded and bid Princess Aires to follow her.

"How did that come up?" Chid asked.

"I took her to the seam mistress and she wanted this particular type of material. The seam mistress said that was already in use and that I was the one who was using it. She thought I was a handmaiden, and while telling her I wasn't, I accidentally called Van just Van and she got mad. She ordered me to take you here, and well, you know the rest," I said.

"Geez, girls go crazy over dresses," Prince- no- Duke Chid said.

"I don't even see why she wanted that material. It would look way coolers on you," Yukari said from behind me. "Who's this?" She asked peering at Chid.

"This is Chid of the Duchy of Freid. Chid, this is my friend Yukari," I said.

"Hello!" Chid said, looking like the six year old he was.

"Aww. He's so kawaii!" Yukari said to me.

"Kawaii? What does kawaii mean?" Merle asked.

"Kawaii means cute," Amano said coming from the side that led from the swordplay practice area with Allen

Chid looked at him. I knew what he was thinking. "W-Who are you?" he asked in awe.

Amano looked at him. "My name's Amano. And your name's Chid, right sport?" he both answered and asked.

"Yeah, but if you know my name then why'd you call me sport?" Chid asked now the confused one.

Amano smacked his forehead. "Yeah get more brain damage!" I said. Everyone looked at me. I smiled. "What? You guys were picking on my last night."

"As I was going to say, before I got interrupted, on the Mystic Moon, older males call younger ones 'sport'," Amano said. Chid just nodded his head. Men, honestly.

"I'm going to go have breakfast, you people figure out what you're going to do and come and tell me," I said walking out of the room.

"You haven't had breakfast yet?" Van asked.

"Nope. You were the first thing I saw this morning."

"Oh sorry," Van said.

Yukari latched onto his arm. (A/n: if you ever watch any Tenchi's except Tenchi in Tokyo, you'll see Washu do this) "Vannie, darling. It's not sorry, it's too bad."

Millerna looked on to the scene with wide eyes. "Why? How?" she stuttered.

I just laughed. "Don't worry about it Millerna. She's just being a dork."

"Dork what's a dork?" Allen asked.

"It's… er… ah…" I didn't really know. I just use the term.

"It's an insult leave it at that okay?" Yukari said.

"If it's an insult why don't you care?" Van asked. 

"It's something friends do on the Mystic Moon. We show affection by teasing and calling each other names," Amano said.

"Sounds dumb to me," Merle said. (A/n: me too, but I LIVE here .) "Anyway! Come on Hitomi! I almost forgot. The reason we came back is to get you for your fitting to see if the dress is perfect!"

"Wait I want to eat!" I said, resisting Merle's pull.

"No way! We don't want you to be fat in the dress now do we?" Yukari said as she and Millerna each grabbed one of my limbs and Merle grabbed two.

"I'm hungry though!" I half-yelled. "Van do something~g~g!" I yelled through the castle doors.

*~*~

I hadn't really gotten a good look at the dress earlier, but now I had. It was stunning. The whole basic design was the same as the one I wore in Austuria, but all green. The bottom was the same. The top was a bit different. The neckline was the same, although it didn't have a fringy/spiky collar. It had sleeves, too. At first I thought they were really long puffy sleeves, but then I realized they were long and had a slit down the side that showed my whole arm. The (*cough* for lack of better word) chest was green like the rest of it, but had gold vines like they said it would. I loved the dress. (You get all that peoples, Of course not)

I felt really stupid having everybody look at me from the stool I was standing on while I tried on the dress. They had all finished theirs and now it was my turn. Why'd I have to go last? The seam mistress quickly pinned it in all the places it needed and helped me on my way.

Next, Millerna dragged us to the shoe store. Who knew Fanelia had all these different stores? We all got our shoes and left. I didn't really see a point in even buying special shoes; the gown would cover it up. Oh well. 

I never got to have my breakfast.

****

Okay Break time! This next section will be exactly one week from the day Hitomi got the news that JSC was going to Gaea

Continue. Do you think I have enough A/n's, tell me the truth? I do.

*~*~

The day before the Celebration, all the nobles arrived. Some countries only had one dignitary {mainly a prince or princess}; some had the Queen, King and all their children with them. I don't see how the palace could fit all that. Or how Van managed free time for all of us. Every now and then Millerna and Dryden would go see a friend. Chid mainly stayed with Allen and Amano (DUH!). Merle helped out around the castle acting like Van's personal assistant. Yukari and I just hung out.

Well on this day, I clashed with Princess Aires once again. I was in the {newly found for me} library looking at the book I had bought at the Marketplace. The book didn't have a name just a red book with gold outlining. I was looking at the pictures that were all clustered together in the middle when Princess Aires came in and snatched the book away. "You can't even read?" she sneered.

"Yes, I can. May I have my book back"? I asked.

"What do you mean you can? You are looking at a picture book!" 

"It's only got pictures in the middle, the first and last part are stories!" I yelled. I wanted my book back.

"What's going on in here?" Van asked coming through the library doors.

Princess Aires quickly shoved the book into my lap. _Why that little-_ "Nothing is the matter, Lord Van," Princess Aires said.

He looked from her, to me, and then the book in my lap. "Hitomi, where did you get that book?" he asked somewhat angrily.

"I got it at the Marketplace. Why?" I said. I bet Princess Aires was enjoying this.

"Follow me," Van ordered. I started to follow him, when he turned around. "Not you Princess. Just Hitomi."

"But I want to see also," she whined.

"No," and that was final. He led me down the hall, up the stairs, then up once more, down a corridor and stopped at a door. He opened the door to reveal a study or anti-chamber of sorts. To me it looked like a mini library with a messy desk. Van went up to one of the many shelves and grabbed a blue book similar to my own. "May I see your book?" he asked holding his hand out.

"Sure."

Van opened the book and leafed through it. He stopped at a certain part. "Hitomi. May I have this book?" he asked.

"What's so important about this book?" I asked.

"This book used to be part of the library. It's the Fanelian Royal Family History. Not Fanelia's, my _family's._"

I knew what he meant. My family had one too. My dad made sure he knew where his was at all times. "Sure. I didn't know what it was," I said.

"Well with a title less book, what can you expect?" he said grinning.

I walked around the room some more. "You would think that Van Fanel would be cleaner," I said.

"I assure you, if he had more time I'm sure his highness would clean up," Van replied. "Come on. Let's go."

(A/n: I haaaaaaaaaad to find a use for that darn book)

That night

*~*~

*Dream View*

__

I was running from someone. I was sure it was a person, not thing. I kept running, never tiring or slowing down.

I started to see people in the distance. I slowed down seeing them. Dryden, Chid, Amano, Allen, Merle, Millerna, Yukari, Umeko, Yoshiko. Not dead this time, just barely alive. I walked a bit faster. A gap came between the bodies of them and the others. I expected to see Celena and the Crusade. But instead I saw Taro, Ravi, Nero, and Dylan. They were dead. Where is Yasu? And why weren't Umeko and Yoshiko here?

When I finally stopped passing people I looked around for Van. "Hitomi! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked running up to me. This was the Van I knew.

"I'm fine Van. Really," I heard myself say. I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and once again I saw a blade racing towards my chest. Van started to move in front of me. I held him in place.

"Hitomi!"

*Real View*

The whole gang was standing above me. "I didn't scream did I?" I whispered still under the covers.

"No. It seems though that we all had the feeling you were in trouble and came to check on you at the same time. Weird huh?" Yukari answered whispering also.

I nodded my head and started to lift myself up. Once I was up the covers slipped off of me. Everyone drew in a gasp. There right in the place my heart would be, a giant bloodstain. Forgetting the boys in the room, Millerna yanked my shirt off. "Hey~!" I yelled as best I could while whispering. The boys, thankfully, had the decency to turn around.

"There's no wound!" Millerna whispered.

"Whadya mean 'There's no wound!' There has to be one somewhere!" Merle hissed.

"Look for yourself." The girls did and none of them could find the wound.

"Hey look! The blood is disappearing!" Yukari said. Sure enough, the blood.

"How is this happening?" Van asked. He must have been really frustrated.

"If you guys would give me a chance to talk!" I said. They turned their attention towards me. "If I have a vision were I get bloody, I stay bloody for a while." (A/n: remember the Duke's vision with the red blood?)

"Well how did you get so hurt?" Allen asked.

"I had a dream were a sword was coming at me," I replied.

"You just said dream. You said only visions could do that," Dryden pointed out.

"And my Hitomi's visions are never off," Yukari said.

"Well this vision continues to change. At first all of you guys were dead. Now you're alive. In the first one, Celena and the Crusade were in it. Now they aren't. It's changing so I don't know what's going to happen," I said. "But I do know we all need our sleep tonight. Now GO!" I felt like I was herding little kids around.

*~*~ (Don't ask how she knows what rank these people are, most of them she's never met before)

I went back to sleep and woke up in the morning with the vision the last thing on my mind. Today was my birthday and the Celebration! I got on some clothes and went down to breakfast. There were a lot of people there, but still some empty seats. I sat in my normal seat right to the left of Van who sat at the head. Once all the chairs were filled, breakfast was served and everyone started to eat.

Amano, Yukari and I looked at each other and grinned. "All for one and one for all!" we shouted in Japanese and dug in. Not literally, we just started eating.

"What does that mean?" some prince from a country asked.

Amano swallowed the food in his mouth. "It means 'All for one and one for all' " he said this time in Gaea.

"And what does that mean?" a princess asked.

"It means everyone gets their fair share, no one gets more or less than the rest," Yukari said. (A/n: is that right? It's my interpretation of it)

"You three are from the Mystic Moon, correct?" a king asked. We nodded our heads. "I heard that one of you two girls is the savior of Gaea. What was her name? Oh, Hitomi?"

"That would be me, sir," I said. All conversation stopped, all eyes turned towards me. How many times must I go through this? It's not fair.

"Well I would like to say thank you on behalf of Bosram, little lady. And also Happy Birthday. It is today, right?" he asked.

"Yes, it's today," I said. I could feel my face was a nice shade of red.

"Would you mind telling us what it is like on the Mystic Moon?" a queen asked.

"Ah… Sure?" Yukari said. "What do you want to know?"

(For every question the answer is indented)

Is the place cursed?

No

Are the people civilized?

We are. 

I heard no beast people live there. Do they?

No, only humans.

Someone told me the place didn't have dragons, is that so?

There are no dragons.

Then how do you activate your guymelefs?

We don't have guymelefs, we have guns. Oops.

What are guns?

Automatic arrows? (how would you describe that to Gaeans?)

And the questions went on and on until lunch came. We had lunch while the questioning was still going on and on. Amano, Yukari and I took turns answering questions and Van helped when he could.

After lunch was done, Van called it quits. Most of the princesses rushed out of their seats and told everyone they were going to their rooms to get ready. They needed five hours? (A/n: lunch~12-1, ball~6) Millerna clicked her tongue and stood up. She offered her arm to Yukari and me {which we took} and led us to the Palace Gardens. 

We stayed there for a little over two hours, and then Millerna told us it was time to go change. The three of us looked for Merle, but she couldn't be found and I was too lazy to use to visions to find her. Us girls all grabbed our dresses and headed towards Millerna's room. We had chosen that room because it had two rooms instead of one. We kicked Dryden out of the room and started preparing.

MWHAHAHAHA I'm going to make you wait for the party.

Now, according to MY count, it has been three weeks and four days since they came to Gaea. And if not. GUESS WHAT!! IT IS!! My story, my rules.

Next Chapter Previews

The Party

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to have to tell me I look nice."

"Everyone I would like to make an announcement…"

"Wha-What are you doing here? H-How?"

Now you just have to figure out who says what.

Give ya hint: NOT!


	11. Parties that end with a BANG!

I'm on *un*lucky Chapter 13. 13 is my lucky number, but not this stories. I'm HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!! The fair is in town. Last night I was gonna go with my boyfriend to it, but a story came up and we couldn't go L OH well, there is always today!

Hmm…. So far I've only had one reviewer

Esca chick 

Sooooooooo sorry you got confused with their names, I don't even know why I had a name so close to the other one. Maybe I was trying to confuse myself and confused everybody else

****

Magicman

HOW DO YOU DO THAT???????????? Just guess what's going to happen? Tell me!!! But see the name of the chapter \/ you're right.

****

Stefanie

It's okay, alotta times I don't review a story for while either. As long as you come back and review later

****

Kristy

Otra? Huh? I'm pretty dense, so bear with me. And I was reviewing all the older review, come to find out you aren't old, hehe

****

Kaminari Meggami

Hey, you're right. Makes sense one person will stand up for the group, and the group would stand up for one person. ME NO KNOW!!!!

Some of you are probably wondering, why Fanelia would be getting so much attention.

1.… The hero and heroine of Gaea are there. (Van and Hitomi)

2.… The story said earlier that other countries had helped out with Fanelia's rebuilding, it's a way to make sure they're investments are well funded. 

Chapter 13

Parties that end with a BANG!

The room was a disaster area. How could three girls make such a big mess? Undergarments were tossed all over the floor, jewelry was scattered on top of the vanity, bows were laying on the bed, hair decorations were resting haphazardly on the dressers, old dresses from the day were in three little piles near three opened boxes in which our new dresses for the celebration had been taken out of.

Millerna looked fine in her ultra-violet gown. She was busy studying herself in the mirror when she abruptly straightened. "For a pregnant woman, I sure do look nice!"

"You are PREGNANT?" Yukari and I asked. Millerna nodded her head. We both squealed in delight.

"One month," she said a bit shyly.

"We'd give you hugs, but it might mess up the make up and dresses," I apologized.

"I know what you mean. When my sister Marlene told me she was pregnant, I wanted to hug her also. These stupid dresses!" Millerna laughed. She put a small headband with a violet gem hanging down, like the one she used to wear only made out of gold and not colored leather. Millerna then put on her wedding ring over her gloves, and matching earrings. "Now what jewelry for you two?" she said as she shifted through her jewelry box.

She walked over to Yukari and handed her to put on a choker and earring set that reminded me of a tiger's eye stone. It matched her dress only by a shade darker; it still looked marvelous though. "Thank you Millerna," Yukari said and bowed slightly. Millerna went back to her box and started shifting through it.

"Wait!" Merle said as she raced in the room in her pale blue dress. We all stood there looking at her. "Hitomi's already got her jewelry," she panted.

  
"How did you know we were talking about jewelry?" Yukari asked. Merle's ears twitched. "Oh."

Merle walked over to me and handed me a set of emerald green earrings and a small headband much like Millerna's but with an emerald instead of violet gem. (A/n: you guys get what the headbands mean, well if you don't I'll explain better later.) I put them on and Merle shoved us all out the door.

*~*~

I am so not ready for this. Heck, I never _could_ be. How did everyone else do it? Millerna seemed to be okay, talking with the other princesses and queens. Merle was just cruising around talking to anybody who seemed out of the festive spirit. Yukari was talking to Amano and Allen. And me? 

I was just now coming down the stairs that led to the terrace the celebration was taking place. The terrace was a large leveled out section of earth {not my planet} that was connected to the gardens so you could enjoy a nice evening stroll. Currently the middle of the terrace was empty except for minglers while the sides had long tables with food and drink for you two sit at. Lanterns that hung from trees gave off a light glow to see by.

__

Where is he? I thought, looking around at everybody. _Uh-oh. Everybody's looking my way! _ I thought. I hate being the center of attention; only rarely do I ever like it. 

"Looking for someone?" Van whispered taking my hand in his.

"Yes, and I found him," I said. He helped me down the last few steps to the terrace. 

"Will you dance with me?" Van asked.

I nodded as he led me to the area between the tables and started to dance. It wasn't all that different from dancing on the Mystic Moon. Although it wasn't as intimate. The song ended and Van led me back off the floor, apologizing because he had to dance with all the other ladies of the court. I said I didn't care.

"Hello, Hitomi," Chid said from the side.

"Hello, Chid," I said. (A/n: I just now realized that Prince/Duke Chid never let Hitomi call him by his first name…or did he? Oh well, he does now!)

"In about three weeks, Fried will be having its Celebration. We're calling ours a rebirth because there's going to be no more hidden treasure of Fried." He smiled. "Hitomi, Allen told me that you knew about my parentage. That he told you. Is that what you saw when you did my tarot card reading?" he asked.

  
Too bad Chid's so smart. I think that I'll enjoy watching him grow up. "Yes, I did. I just didn't know at the time that your mother and Millerna look so much alike, that I mistook Princess Marlene for her," I said.

"Yes. They do look alike don't they?" he whispered.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked him. He just stared at me. "What? It's common where I come from to have kids and grown ups dance together."

"You forget, you are not there anymore," Chid said.

"That doesn't mean I can't act like it," I said. I grabbed his arm, not hard, and pulled him out of the chair he was at. We didn't go to the dance area, just stayed right where we were. We clasped our hands {right to right, left to left} and, staying an arms length, away just spun in little circles.

"Aw. Look at the kawaii couple!" Yukari shouted referring to us. Everyone looked from her to us. "Smile and say cheese!" Yukari said.

  
"Yukari! You don't have a camera with you!" I almost begged her to no. But she pulled out a Polaroid camera (a/n: I wish I owned those things) and snapped a shot. The picture came out and I snatched it from her. I waited for the picture to develop and gave it to Chid. "Here."

He stared at it in awe. "A color shadow graph! And look at the detail!" Now everyone stormed to look at it.

"Baka 'Kari. Baka!" I said, hitting her on her head. It was just then that everyone turned to ask more questions. "It's called a photograph. They are an advanced shadowgraph," I said. A lot of people wanted pictures, but Yukari said that she'd take pictures only when she wanted too. I didn't blame her. Who would want to waste perfectly good pictures on some rich people? Sure, some were nice enough, but only few were pictures worthy.

I went and danced some more with Van. I also got asked to dance by some princes/noble men/possible kings. I never knew so many people to be able to flirt with you in a matter of ten minutes. I had compliments ranging from my dress to my eyes. "Miss Hitomi, did you know how gorgeous your eyes are?" "Lady Hitomi, that dress is most elegant looking on you." "Milady, how truly stunning you look in this lighting!" _Men, so stupid sometimes._ (A/n: no offense to my male reader! It's just, well Hitomi+Van DUH!!) 

I was dancing with the princes of Bosram, and we grazed by Princess Aires and _my_ Van. I distinctly heard her say, "You know, it wouldn't hurt for you to tell me I look nice."

"Sorry, but I only give compliments like that to one person," he replied_. GOOD Van. Leave him alone Princess! MINE!!_ (A/n: ^O^; I think that's more something would do rather than Hitomi)

After a while of dancing with them all, I started to get a little tired and I wanted to sit down for something to eat. Van caught me looking at the table and smiled. Once the dance got over, he made a beeline for me. He took my hand before anyone could ask either one of us to dance. He led me to the table and others started to follow. Some wanted to, others wanted to dance some more. "You look nice," he said. I smiled at him. We got to the head of the table; I stood behind the chair to his right and waited for him to sit down. He sat down and everyone followed suit. (A/n: I finally decided to place Hitomi to the right of Van because his sword would be on the left and she's always to the right of him anyhow in the movie at least. Sooooo, I made her sit on the right.)

The servants came and filled our goblets with wine and Van rose again. Everyone stopped their talking and turned to face him as he started to talk. "My I make an announcement?" Van asked, his tone saying he was demanding it. "As you all know, today is the Celebration of a rebuilt Fanelia as well as Hitomi Kanzaki from the Mystic Moon's birthday." Many heads nodded, this was not new information. "The day is also the first official day of my engagement to Hitomi Kanzaki," he finished. Now that caused quite a controversy. Most people were happy, others in a shocked state, others still were angry {mainly princesses/noble ladies}. 

"Heeeere comes the briide. Big fat and wiide!

But where is the groom? As skinny as… a… BROOOM!" Amano sang in a deep voice in Japanese. People were shocked when Yukari hit him upside his head from her seat next to him. In Gaean he said, "Owww, Yukari. That hurts."

"Don't make fun of my friends!" She threatened. "Or I'll get Merle over here!"

"What did he say?" Van asked me.

"He just made fun of you and me," I said, my eye twitching in irritation. "Don't worry, Yukari will straighten him out." 

One noble, the king of Tatalis stood up and raised his goblet, "A toast, to the engagement of Hitomi Kanzaki and Van Fanel!" Many goblets were raised and I lightly took a drink, not wanting to repeat what happened last time I had their drink. Van saw this and chuckled a little.

"Shud up!" I retorted. "You don't want anything to happen to me." He shook his head. The food was served.

"What's this?" Amano asked Yukari.

Yukari shrugged. She then leaned over to me and asked me, "Do you know what this stuff is, Amano wants to know."

I smiled and turned to Van. "Van, what's that red stuff with the blue berry things?" 

"I forgot what it's called, but I do know that it's from Sacario. It's supposed to be a hot dish," he explained. I looked at him. "We had Fanelian food for lunch and now we're having other countries to respect them. I think we should be having Fanelian right now, but I don't make the menu," he said shrugging.

"Oh, okay." I turned back to Yukari, "It's a spicy food from Sacario, no clue on the name," I told her.

"Actually the correct name for that is Sanaia. It's one of the more spicier foods that Sacario makes," Princess Aires said haughtily. I bet she loves knowing something I don't. 

"Thank you, Princess. I wasn't quite sure of the name," Van spoke up.

"Well, Amano, you know what it is called now, EAT UP!" Yukari said and shoved a helping into his mouth.

"You shouldn't do that!" Princess Aires reprimanded. "It's very dangerous most people choke!"

Everyone turned to Amano, seeing if his face was turning funny colors. "Zis fuff's veally gdood!" Amano said between chewing.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk with your mother full?" Chid asked.

Amano nodded his head.

"Did you listen to you mother?" Dryden asked.

Amano shook his head. 

"Dryden don't bother. It's a lost cause," Yukari said and proceeded to bop him on the head. This made many little children laugh. Yukari turned to look at them, "Don't follow in his footsteps. He suffered a great deal because he didn't obey his mother." The mothers in the room gave her a thankful glance.

"Yeah, the gods made me have YOU for a girlfriend," Amano whispered, but everyone heard him anyway. This made the men in the room laugh. 

"Hey! First you make fun of Van and I. Now you're making fun of my best friend and your own girlfriend! On my birthday as well! In the near future you'll pay!" I stood up while yelling pointing an accusing finger at him. I realized what I had said and clamped my hands over my mouth. I didn't want my dream/vision to come true. Saying that just might jinx it. "We'll have to work on something right Yukari?" I asked her, my eyes holding a mischievous glint.

Yukari got the same glint. "Hm… As I recall that when we played that trick on Rya last year, he never bothered us again," she hinted.

Amano stood up so quickly he knocked the chair he was sitting in over. He took a couple steps back. "You guys wouldn't dream of doing that to me! Besides you don't have all the materials you need!" he stammered.

"Me 'n' Hitomi can find things can to substitute with."

"Pardon me for saying, but what did you do to that Rya guy?" a prince asked.

"Trust me you don't want to know," I said with a grin.

"You look good enough to be a maniac," Merle told me. I blew her a raspberry. Amano and I sat down and continued eating as if nothing had happened.

"You three aren't even recognizing that you three were in a fight. It's amazing," the Queen of Bosram said.

"You get used to it with them," Van said. "They just have weird customs on the Mystic Moon. I find it amusing how they interact together," he contemplated.

"Oh gee, I'm a guinea pig to him," Yukari said.

"Guinea pig?" Dryden asked, always the scholar.

"An animal on the Mystic Moon which we use as pets. Scientist use them and mice to try and work human problems out, like diseases," Amano said. "Can we change the subject? I don't like talking about rodents at the table."

*~*~

After dinner, everyone went back to dancing. Since Van and I had announced our engagement, only a very few girls came up to 'Lord' Van to dance. He kindly refused. He only danced with me. "Van…Can we stop dancing? My feet are starting to really hurt," I asked.

Van turned worried eyes toward me. "Will you at least go on a walk with me?" he asked. I nodded. A lot of people were taking strolls through the gardens. We entered the gardens and passed them all. We came out of the gardens to an open plain where the giant tree stood. Van led me to a smaller garden to the back of the tree. I giggled; it was almost like a secret garden. 

"Are we in the Royal Garden?" I asked. 

"Yes, we are. You have my permission to come here at any time. Like I said before, only those who I say can come in, can," he said.

"I still don't know why I was allowed in that time," I said.

"Your powers?" Van asked. "It doesn't matter. Actually, it would probably be, only those who I say can leave, can." I tilted my head to the side, asking him what he meant. He laughed lightly. "Since I say you can come here, you'll never get trapped in here. It's like this place is magical. If the Royal Family says you're allowed in here, you'll never get lost. Each country has one. It's weird really cause no one knows where they came from."

"So, the Garden just knows who the Family says, and they magically move out of the way so you can see the exit?" I said; it really was a stupid thought.

Van shook his head. "No, it's like it tells you where to go, ever so delicately putting an idea in your head," he tried to explain.

"Oh. So, the Garden are a maze, and it's the only 'one' who knows the maze." Van nodded his head in agreement with me. "I think I get it now," I said smiling brightly.

Van returned the smile, and more. He pressed his lips to mine. My mouth opened upon its own will. Van quickly used the opening to deepen the kiss.

*Vision*

A ship flying in the air towards Gaea. The ship plummets downwards after getting caught in Gaea's gravity, landing at the edge of the Fanelian capital. The letter JSC adorn the ship. Inside are seven people, two are woman, and five are men.

*Normal*

"Oh, no! They're here!" I yelled.

"Who are, Hitomi?" Van asked, his voice slightly raised.

"The Scientist from the Mystic Moon! They are going to land right outside of the city!" I said through clenched teeth. My head. It hurt.

"Let's go to greet them then," Van said. He led me out of the Garden and into the terrace. "Amano, Yukari! Come with me!" Van ordered them. 

"Is something wrong your majesty?" someone asked.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just have a surprise for Hitomi and her friends. Sorry that I won't be finishing off the festivities, but I must go," he told them. Many heads nodded. Some people whistled. My face, along with the other three, started to turn a light red. "The surprise will include a giant light from the sky, so don't worry." Van took us through the palace and had us quickly change into normal clothes. We all met up, Yukari, Amano and I in our school uniforms, Van in his red shirt and beige pants.

(**a/n**: how is it that during the WHOLE war Hitomi and Van clothes never got cut or ripped, and if they did, it was instantly fixed? Van even took his off during an earthquake. Did he just happen to have one in Escaflowne, cause I highly doubt that he was able to find it in the aftermath. The same thing goes for Gundam Wing)

We all got out of the Palace only to find that the people in the city were celebrating too. Van didn't seem to care; he just barreled past everybody. Amano and I didn't have to work that hard to keep up, Yukari had a work out though. We only stopped when we got through the city gates. Then Van turned around to ask me the exact place. I closed my eyes and concentrated. "Over there about a half of kilo," I said pointing a little ways east.

We followed my directions and looked up at the sky. We were lucky; you couldn't see Fanelia from this viewpoint. "So, tonight's the night that they finally are going to come?" Yukari asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Couldn't they have waited two more days?" Van asked. He must have been thinking of the safety of his guests.

"Nope," Amano said. "Greedy people try to annoy others."

"Ain't that the truth," Van declared. "Is that it?" he asked, pointing to a giant moving star.

"It has to be." The ship was running smoothly when suddenly it lurched in the sky. Then it plummeted. It fell just a few meters away from us. The impact was enough to send Yukari and I flying, Amano and Van managed to caught us. Dust was flying everywhere and we couldn't see a thing. I held onto Van a little tighter so I couldn't fly away again.

When the dirt settled we all saw a small spacecraft (a/n: use your imagination) with the letters JSC in bright blue letters on the side.

OOOOoooooooooooooooo. Pretty… Wha? Eep. Sorry I wasn't paying attention. I guess I wasn't quite right when I said this wouldn't be that long, but it's still an okay sized chapter. I think I did pretty good.

And I'm sooo very sorry it took so long to come out. But my grandparents are home and I have to visit, I have Driver's Ed homework up the wall and arghh…. There's a stupid fire that's threatening my mom's boyfriend's house and he spent the night and mom made me get off the internet and go over to my grandparent's to sleep. MEAN!!! I couldn't do anything!! Thanks for being a reader to listen to my sorrows.

Review!


	12. Allied Enemies and Enemied Allies

TEST. Test. Test. Is that all teachers know how to do. I swear for my Driver's Ed class we have a test EVERY NIGHT! Frustrating to say the least. I still haven't gotten to go the fair ::sniff:: I yelled at my mom (literally, I'm the parent when it comes to my mom, I'm usually the that wakes her up for work!) for driving. *rolls eyes* Adults. Anywho. 

**__**

Bad news: I might have to put this fic on hold. Not for long, just a week or so because I need to get into the swing of High School. #shudder# (can ya tell I like using different symbols?) I know most of you people wont' really care, but hey~ it's important to me at least.

****

My lovely reviewers:

Magicman

Yeaaaaaaaaaah! I'm gonna put some of my OWN characters in a ship, fly it to Gaea, land it in Fanelia, then decide to strap a nuke on it and make it go CABLUIE!!!! Not your brightest thought. If you don't mind me saying.

****

PyroPixie

You poor dear. At least my Burger King gives out forks for my Hershey's Pie. Dat stuff is da BOMB people. I loooooooove it

**__**

Stefanie

To tell the honest truth, so was I. I had no clue when or where they'd come into play. But it's happening and I've got some of the next chapters in my head.

**__**

Holly Bird

Hm… I'll check out your story sometime

****

Kristy

Good thing someone saves me from writes block. I need a champion against all this stuff. And nothing too bad happens.

**__**

Lynnyuy

Thank you very much. And here it is…

!Aaachoooo! I think I have a cold! o stuffy noise and all.

Chapter 14

Allied Enemies and Enemied Allies

\can there be such a thing?/

We all stood there looking quite dumbly at the ship. Finally Van came out of his stupor and walked up to examine it. It also happened that at that time the pressure release system did it's job (is there even one of those?) Van jumped back very quickly. I do believe it scared the daylights out of him. (I would be too if I didn't know what a giant object was and it suddenly made hissing noises at me)

None of us knew what to expect. The doors opened and first one out was a very disorientated Yoshiko followed closely by Umeko who looked like she was having fun. Both were wearing tight black pants with a white undershirt covered by a blue vest with the letters JSC on it. "Wimps! All of you, couldn't handle a simple thing like that!" she spoke in Japanese while laughing. "Well, at least you were able to get up faster than the guys."

Yoshiko suddenly took notice of Van. She tapped Umeko on the arm and pointed to him. Umeko turned to see what she was pointing at. She took a sharp breath. Then Umeko seemed to notice me. "Hitomi!" she shouted running toward me and gave me a huge hug. Yoshiko then noticed Yukari and proceeded to do the same to her.

"Can't breathe," Yukari said in Japanese.

(to try to not inconvenience you lovely/cute readers _Japanese is like this_, Gaean is like this_.)_

Yoshiko and Umeko got off of us. "_Who are they?" _Yoshiko asked indicating Van and Amano.

__

"Well, that's my boyfriend Amano," Yukari stated pointing to him. She moved her finger and pointed to Van, _"And that's Hitomi's fiancé, Van"_

__

"Fiancé?" they shouted in unison. I blushed and nodded my head.

"Who are they?" Van demanded.

"Van, this is Yoshiko and Umeko (no last names, okay?), I know them from on the Mystic Moon. They aren't all that bad, really," I told him.

"Van, Hitomi!" Allen called coming up from the side of us. I think he knew Van didn't have a gift for me because he was wearing his Caeli suit. "I knew it wasn't a gift, so I came to investigate. Who are they?" I am so good.

"Yoshiko and Umeko for the last time."

"Geez, blow up on him." Amano joked.

"My head," someone said coming out of the ship. Five some ones to be exact. Yasu, Nero, Taro, Ravi, and Dylan came out of the ship. All had matching clothes on, a manlier version of Yoshiko and Umeko's black pants, white undershirt and blue vest. Van, Amano, and Allen all moved in front of Yukari and I, also unintentionally covering up Yoshiko and Umeko.

"Tell them to go away," Van growled.

"_Go away and you shall not be harmed," _Amano said. Van and Allen drew their swords as back up to his words.

__

"Whoa! Tell them to cool their jets. We're just here to look around, we aren't going to do anyone any harm," Nero said.

"He says they just want to look around and they aren't going to do any harm. Besides didn't you say you wanted them to make the first move?" Amano told Van.

"I know I said that, but I don't trust them. First Yasu, and now Taro. I don't care for either of them. I want them **out** of Fanelia, tell them to go to Zaibach," Van replied.

"O~kay," Amano said. "_You can be spared. Go down that road about ten miles until you come to a bridge, and then go upstream for a day. You will then be in a country that might accept you and you may be able to help them. If you don't leave now, I can't guarantee you won't have an army after you." _Now here comes the interesting thing. Out of nowhere five troops from the Fanelian Guard. Yukari and I were almost laughing because of their perfect times of Amano's words.

"We saw a bright light fall from the sky, sir. We didn't think very much of it until Sir Allen rushed out of the city. We decided to check it out," one of them said.

"Draw your swords and point it at those five there," Van told them. The guards did as their king asked {not that they seven from the ship knew who he was} and pointed their long, shiny, deadly swords at the men of JSC. 

__

"Man, he isn't kidding," Dylan said.

"Okay. We go down this road? Then upstream? Gotcha," Ravi said to confirm Amano's directions.

__

"Let us get out bags. We will need our supplies," Taro said in his drawling voice. Amano nodded his consent and the five of them turned to the ship and went inside. They came outside and Ravi, Nero, Dylan, and Yasu all had packs on their backs. When Taro came out, he not only had a backpack, he also had a gun in his hand.

"_Yo, man! What the heck do you think you're doing_?" Dylan asked.

"_Do that Taro, and you won't live. You can't have over five hundred bullets in that ship_," Amano threatened. Taro looked at him inquiringly. "_Allow me to introduce Van Fanel, king of Fanelia. The land that you are currently standing in. He has great power here on Gaea. Not to mention just a ways away there is a party going on in his castle and we could alert someone in his army, and you would have over seven countries on your trail in an instant. I don't think you want that_," he finished. Long speech, most likely the biggest he's given.

(I made Van to be some big-shot king with a huge army at his bidding. Oh well, my story, my rules)

Van took a step closer to Taro with his sword in front of him. They just glared at each other for a while until Taro looked away and lowered his gun. He then started on down the road and the rest of the guys soon followed.

"_I can't believe they forgot about us_!" Umeko cried. Van and then rest of the guys turned around about to ask what she said. Yoshiko and Umeko both had the same thought. It was written plainly on their faces. 'We are so screwed'

I decided to help them. "Van, please put you sword away? These are my friends and we might be able to tell us what's going on," I pleaded with Van. He nodded his head and they all put their swords away.

"Geez Hitomi. You really have been to Gaea before," Yoshiko said before her and Umeko fainted. They fainted right into Yukari and my arms. Let me tell you, they aren't the lightest things in the Universe. Allen and Amano came over to relieve us of our burden.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to look inside of here," I told everybody. I crawled inside to find a small circular inside with eight seats. _Must have wanted me back there, _I thought. I grabbed Yoshiko and Umeko's bags from behind their seats. I slowly checked to see if anything else was in there. A stray notebook computer was strapped to a wall along with a digital camcorder that's also able to take digital pictures. I yanked the electronics off the wall. On the other side of the ship there was an empty space that seemed to me fit the same stuff. The guys must have taken it. But why'd they leave this set? I would think they'd want both.

I crawled back out of the ship with my cargo and started back towards Fanelia. Everyone followed closely behind. "Need a hand?" Van asked.

"No, I'm fine," I told him. (Never trust Hitomi when she says that, most likely she's lying. Every time she got hurt in the movie she would say she's fine)

*~*~

The party ended and the guests went to their assigned rooms while Yoshiko and Umeko got a nice little private room complete with guards, courtesy of his royal highness. For the most part before I went to sleep, everyone was sleeping soundly. That was not the case with me

*Dream View*

__

I was running from someone. I was sure it was a person, not thing. I'm sure I've felt that presence before, like I actually know who it is_, I thought. I kept running, never tiring or slowing down._

I started to see people in the distance. I slowed down seeing them. Dryden, Chid, Amano, Allen, Merle, Millerna, Yukari, Umeko, Yoshiko. Not dead this time, just barely alive. I walked a bit faster. A gap came between the bodies of them and the others. I wasn't quite sure if I expected to see Celena and the Crusade or the people of JSC. I first saw Dylan, Ravi, and Nero; all of them were just hanging onto life by just a thing thread. Next. I saw Taro and Dilandau. They were dead. Where is Yasu? And why weren't Umeko and Yoshiko here? And now, why is Dilandau here?

When I finally stopped passing people I looked around for Van. "Hitomi! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked running up to me. This was the Van I knew.

"I'm fine Van. Really," I heard myself say. I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and once again I saw a blade racing towards my chest. Van started to move in front of me. I held him in place.

"Hitomi!"

*Real View* (I killed Dilandau!! [well not really] )

I woke up and for the first time I'd had this dream, people weren't standing over me. I leaned back into the pillows and tried to control my breathing. When I finally did, I fell back asleep once again.

Okay, I'm well aware of how dinky this little chapter is. NO flames! I give them to Dilandau and that isn't' good. Well I decided to leave it here cause the next chapter is/should be long and it's going to start two days later. I've already got the whole thing in my mind and the first couple paragraphs already typed up. So don't worry.

Keep in mind where Amano sent them. Do you think it's a smart idea. ??? 


	13. Inquiries from the Inquired

Hey to all my good readers, new and old!

Hm… Not much to say other than this. No one will ever know what's going on with the bad guys. I don't like it when you know what they are going to do. You might get an occasional vision, but nothing much. I'm leaving you in the dark.

****

R.D. Who are you? You left a really short review, not that I don't like reviews, but still, I don't know who you are!

****

Esca chick *Sniff* you are no longer on my list of people who are reviewed all the chapters, *Sniff* Okay, I'm over it. I just wanted you to say "Keep up with your story!" And you did. Dork=me

****

PyroPixie I know. I am so darn lucky. And be lucky it isn't Barney.

Kristy Ah, what did you get burned on? I have no clue about how many chapters it is going to have. I don't know if I'll have time in between school and everything to make a full out war, or just a small coup de at (is that right?) here, leave big words to other people. Full out war or a rebellion.

****

Magicman Sometimes you are weird, I don't want to kill all the people who are going to SAVE Gaea. Sure parts of Hitomi's dream might come true *Grins* but I pick the parts.

YEA! Pretty much everyone got the hint that Zaibach is a BAD place to send them. He should note have done that. *Grins* you never know who survived the war, if I even want to keep people alive….

Chapter 15

Inquiries from the Inquired 

"Goodbye, King Leo," Van and I said together. We looked at each other quizzically. The king just laughed good-naturally. As soon as he was in his carriage and down the road a little ways Van jumped in the air. 

"Yes! The last one gone!" he yelled.

"Van they were your guests, try and be nice," I scolded. Yukari and Amano were giggling/laughing at his antics. (What guys don't usually giggle)

One of the two guards to Yoshiko and Umeko's room came up to us, not quite familiar with Van's current mental level, what with him dancing around. "Sir, the prisoners have awakened," he told them.

"It's odd that they wake at the same time," Van muttered. He led us down many hallways and I collected my thoughts. It had been two days since they landed here, and the two women had been asleep for that whole time. The day after the party, most of the nobles had left. An occasional family stayed a day to enjoy Fanelia some more, but most had done that before hand.

I had gotten really worried about Umeko and Yoshiko. I had Van asked his healers whether they were okay. At first he didn't want to, but with Yukari and I badgering him all the time he relented and allowed a healer to see the both of them. The healer had said they were fine, only a lack of sleep is what kept them from waking.

I found myself thinking about the laptop I had found on the ship. I found myself thinking about the time I had searched the machine quite throughly.

*Flashback*

After the first few hours of debating about the electronics I finally decided to turn on the laptop. Once it had booted up, a screen came on with the selection of Yoshiko, Umeko, or my names. I clicked mine and typed in my identification number from work. _So that's why the boys didn't take it. It's for us girls only! _I thought. Most of the computer was blank, but it did have three documents on it. 

I clicked one the document titled 'Standard Procedures'. When it opened up it turned out to be a very LONG step by step process. It stated what to do in case of an emergency {_as if they knew what Gaea was like, honestly_}, which type of information they wanted recorded, and if you ran into someone, how to react. Most of stuff JSC had here would work on the Mystic Moon when it came to running into someone, but not here on Gaea.

I exited out of that word processor and clicked on another called 'Musings'. The computer said:

Authorization Needed: Yoshiko Nagashi 

(I decided to give them made up names)

Needless to say I was a little miffed. It must have been a private file. I tried to open another called 'Wondering'. Again the computer made me mad by saying

Authorization Needed: Umeko Nahana 

(Oh forgot, if anyone thinks of better names or (by some weird twist of fate) has these names, tell me and I'll change them if you want) 

I started to get more than a little ticked I wanted to know what they said. I closed my eyes and was going to count to ten, but I saw the log in screen with Yohshiko's name highlighted and the numbers 13-28-992 typed in. Then I saw Umeko's name with 13-28-993.

I tried them both and was {pleasantly} surprised to find out that both of them were having misgivings about what the other's true intentions of coming here were.

That was perfect.

(I know that you could just hit cancel and get all the information from the main screen name, but work with me)

*Real Time*

"Hitomi, we're here," Van's voice cut through my mind's fuzzy state that thinking about the last two days had put me in.

"Huh? Oh," I said when I was fully aware. We walked in and Yoshiko and Umeko looked up at us. Their room consisted only of two beds {which they were on}, two chairs, and a small vanity type desk.

"_Wuz up?"_ Yoshiko asked smiling.

__

"We are going to ask you some questions if you don't mind," I told them. They shook their heads no.

"Van, can I ask the questions and will you keep your mouth shut?" I said to him. Van leaned up against the wall with Amano and left the chairs for Yukari and I, which we took.

"But I wanna know what you are asking," he whined, or as close as you can with the dignity of a king.

"I'm just asking their opinions about coming here, if they want to really do bad things or not," I told him.

"Fine," Van sighed.

I turned back to them. _"Okay, let's get started. Do you two know why I took the job?"_

"Did you take it so you could be informed if we did something drastic, like come here?" Yoshiko guessed.

__

"Yes," I said.

"Quick question: Are you and Yukari actually from here?" Umeko asked.

"No, we aren't. It's just my story about coming here is actually true, not that you've heard the whole thing. But I became attached to Gaea and the people here," I started.

"Obviously," Umeko said, throwing her head in Van's direction.

I blushed. "_Yeah, well, what can I say? But like I was saying. No we aren't from here. Yukari just understands how I feel about this place and ever since she and Amano first came here, they wanted to protect it as much as I do_," I finished. "_Now, back to you questioning. Do you really think it's all in the name of Science to come here?"_

Yoshiko and Umeko looked at each other. _"Well, we've both talked to each other about it and well, we don't know really. Sure, people are always curious, but this is a planet that's already inhabited. We don't really have a reason to come and study things here. Do we?" _Umeko said.

__

"No, the people of Earth don't really have a reason, other than their own selfishness. If they wanted to learn about it, they wouldn't bring guns to the world when I told them that no guns exist here. Amano, Yukari and I don't even belong here. But we are here, and we learned about it by asking the people here if we could come first; we didn't just come flying out of the sky and land with out asking," I explained to them.

The questioning went on for a while in this manner. Us asking them what they hoped to accomplish here. By the sound of things, I had the distinct feeling that Yoshiko and Umeko were being left out of things. Then they told me that they had said particularly one day that they wanted to come here in hopes of bettering each planets life styles and after that the men just seemed to be quieter around them.

They blew it when they said that. Blew it for themselves not keeping their mouths shut about their goals, and also blew it for me cause that would hinder my knowing about what's going on.

Damn.

*~*~

The week that followed was organized chaos. 

At first it was the mornings that were once again set aside for classes. It was fairly easy teaching Yoshiko and Umeko Gaean language and writing. Amano took a joke out of this and called them the reincarnates of Naria and Eiria (spell check?) because they always did things like as if they shared a mind, which after further study I found out that gold and silver twins actually do. I had decided not to give them back the laptop and digital camera. Even though they were my friends, I didn't want them contacting anybody, and Van didn't quite trust them since they had been with JSC. Of course Van didn't trust hardly anyone no matter whom they're with. He didn't even trust _me_ to begin with, but look at us now.

Then Amano, Yukari, Yoshiko, Umeko, and I all found out how Merle handles PMS. Umeko had four scratches, Yoshiko had five, Yukari had three, I had seven, Amano had thirteen, and Van had one. Personally, I think I had so many because she had so many grudges built up over the war. Owwww. Amano got so many because he had never dealt with a girl PMSing, let alone a cat-girl. Both those things combined, a deadly combination. I felt sorry for him. Then I realized I should feel sorry for myself. You would think she would use her name file to make her nails dulled, but no! She makes them SHARPER! Owwww.

Then the dream/vision came back again. Same as all the other times except Dilandau was replaced with Celena. Could the dream choose one or the other?

Then it was reports that a riot had broken out near Zaibach's inner border. I got visions all during the riot; I knew about it before anyone came to Fanelia to report it. The five guys did get to Zaibach. And so happened to meet one of Zaibach's old generals. They couldn't communicate with him, but they pointed to the ground and said "Zaibach?" and gained admission to the country. After a while they managed to learn a rough and cut-up Gaean. The general showed them the battlefield of the last battle and there I saw Ravi die. He had slipped on a loose rock and slid right into a sword. I puked; it truly was a nasty, horrid scene to witness.

But the thing that I would say was the worst of all was the planning. The wedding was set for Van's seventeenth birthday. (Okay, let's just screw the calendar up some more~!~!) That was in six months. Yoshiko and Umeko helped Yukari, Merle and (via messenger) Millerna make the arrangements. Kami-sama, Van and I were dead scared of what our wedding would be like. Unlike Asturia, Fanelia didn't have a policy on what type of wedding the Royal Family had. Occasionally one of the girls would come up to Van or me and ask which color, style, flavor, and so on we liked better. They never quite told us where or how big the wedding was. We were pretty much left in the dark about the whole thing. Owww, my head hurt.

Word length: 2000

Can you believe it? This chapter is exactly 2000 words long.

Okay! You the reviewer will once again determine the fate of Gaea. *Unenthusiastic 'Yays' are heard*

HEY~!

A) I skip ahead to the WEDDING so that the guys can gain some POWER~!~!

Or

B) They never reach the wedding until the very END of the story and the guys try to ASSASSINATE them/one of them.

You pick.


	14. Before the Ring is upon Thy Hand

Hey you guys? How's it been? How LONG has it been? But school finally slowed down and now I get a chance to right this.

I'm hoping to wrap this up in a few more chapters *hopefully*

Thanks to all my lovely and kawaii reviewers that got me clear up to 84.

Weird title, but basically just means that it's before the wedding

Chapter 16

Before the Ring is Upon Thy Hand

__

How can this be? I thought. _How can my wedding be in two days?_

I never in my wildest dream thought my life would be like it is on this day. At the age of ten, all I had wanted to be at sixteen was a normal high-school- girl that was good in school and athletics. And possible a hot boyfriend to boot. Real life is: at the age of fifteen saved a planet with my 'mind powers', got a job in one of Japan's more advanced space centers, went to the other planet AGAIN, and now am going to marry the king of a country there which would make me a queen. And I wanted to be an average girl.

"Ouch! That hurt!" I shouted. The seam mistress that my friends had chosen for the wedding had just pricked me, startling me from thoughts of were my life was. Why can't Charlene be a bridal gown maker? She never once poked me with a needle.

"Sorry Lady Hitomi," the woman said with an once of forgiveness.

"Why do I have to be here again?" I asked Merle who was standing behind me.

"We have to make sure that the gown fits for the ceremony," she explained.

"Don't want you to look silly will we?" Yoshiko joked.

"Under all those ribbons and frills and layers no one would see her any way," Umeko said wistfully.

"That's the point," Merle said. Receiving a glance from everyone she sigh. "The object of all the layer of clothing is that it distorts what the woman underneath looks like. That way if the girl is really pretty, other men wont' be lusting after her!"

"Okay?" Yukari said/wondered.

"Done," the seamstress said. I hopped off the stool and carefully took off the gown, minding the needles that were still in it. After that was done I put on my normal clothes and headed off towards the castle with the others in tow.

*~*~

__

*Dream View*

"Hello Hitomi. How have you been? I trust you journey here was uneventful," his voice said. Yasu motioned to a man behind him to leave. The door to the room opened and the man walked out. I don't know how I got here, or if it was even real. But I'd managed to land right into the very room where one of the last people I wanted to see was. 

"You don't want to answer my questions?" He asked.

I shivered. His voice sounded reminded me of Dilandau's voice before he went on a killing spree right then. 

"No_? Why not? We are alone, you can tell me anything," he said._

Alone…with him…in a dark room…

*~*~

*Real View*

I woke up at exactly 4:44 according to my watch. The covers had fallen off the bed leaving only thin sheets to cover me up. It may have been Blue Moon, but it was still chilly in Fanelia. (Don't say a word, I have NO clue) I struggled to get comfy and lay for a half an hour trying to get to sleep. When it didn't come I decided to take a walk.

Grabbing a sweater, I went outside to the Royal Garden. I went in there and suddenly got confused as to where I was. I started to panic slightly, but I fought it. Van told me I could find my way out and so I would. But not yet, it was a very beautiful sight to be in that garden with the two moons hanging brightly in the dark sky. Everything was a silvery color. I made my way to the middle of the garden and saw someone there.

"Hello?" I called out.

The figure turned around and replied. "Hitomi?" I smiled and walked up to Van. "You shouldn't be out here, it's dangerous."

"How could it be dangerous taking a stroll in your palace?" I asked.

"Well, you could catch a cold or something."

"I thank you for you worry, but I'm fine. I couldn't get to sleep anyway," I said. I really hadn't meant to say that last part, but oh well.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I just had a dream, nothing big," I told him.

He gave me glance that seemed to say 'yeah, right.' He shook his head after a while and gazed up at the stars. "If you say so."

*~*~*~

Late Afternoon

"I'm sick of this store!" I yelled. I really hated this store. I'd been in it at least six times in the last two weeks. Those girls better have the wedding of the century planned out because if not…

"Don't worry Hitomi. This is the last time we're going to be in it," Yoshiko said.

"Yeah. Oh, here they come. They look so beautiful!" Umeko squealed. 

Merle, Yukari, and Millerna all came out of the dressing rooms in matching bridesmaids dresses. They were all perfectly fitting and looked marvelous. I wasn't paying that much attention though. 

My vision started to blur suddenly and my head started to hurt. I got dizzy and had to sit down. 

Yukari's face was the last thing I saw before a blacked out. "Hitomi?!"

*Vision*

__

The sun was setting down over the Fanelian Forest. 

The path used to keep Fanelia's market was empty but for one man. 

Dressed in a long, dark cloak that looked too hot for the day, the man walked slowly, assuredly. 

He seemed to feel someone watching him and looked up through his hood and straight at me.

*Real View*

I blinked once and my vision snapped into focus. I was in my bed and outside, the sky shown that the sun had already set. I glanced back into my room.

"Are you okay?" Van's voice came. I looked over to the other side of my bed to see Van sitting beside the bed in a chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered. "What happened while I was away?"

Van gazed at me before answering. "You fainted and immediately Umeko dashed up to the castle and came to get me. I, of course, hurried down to get to you. I saw you were having a vision I lifted you up and carried you back here. When you didn't wake up after a half an hour, everyone started to get worried. What was so important that it took that long?" He explained and finished asking.

"Nothing much. I just saw a traveler walking towards the city at sunset. Nothing big what so ever. I wasn't even able to see his face."

"Why do you think you're having this now? Should we postpone the wedding?" Van asked.

"NO!" I answered immediately. There was no way I was going to drag the wedding out any longer than it already had been. "I don't think there was anything important about the vision at all." I told him.

He just looked at me doubtfully. "I'd better get going. I'm not really supposed to be in here anyway."

"Well, then go!" I said while playfully shoving him towards the door. Van gave one final look at me before opening the door and leaving me alone.

What an odd vision. What could it be?

I'm soooooooooo sorry that it's 

A) Short

B) took so long to get out. I just didn't have the time! But I will finish it! 

Of course, if no one reviews no one sees any more chapters.


	15. The Wedding

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Chapter ????

The Wedding

I woke up only to find myself looking into five pairs of eyes. As soon as my friends saw that my eyes were a fraction of the way open, they tried to yank me from my bed.

"Hurry up!"

"Wake up sleepyhead!"

"Come on slowpoke!"

The women called from above me. Once they succeeded in getting me fully awake, they threw a quick bite to eat my direction [which I managed to catch and quickly eat]. Then they shoved me in my bathroom and each of them had a job to get me looking pretty. Yoshiko combed my hair [since she has such pretty hair], Umeko brushed my teeth [that was just plain weird], Merle filed my nails [with a brand new nail file], Millerna put some makeup on me ["So you'll look even more beautiful!"], and Yukari, well she was just my prep talk.

"Don't worry, Hitomi! You'll look fine!" Yukari said.

"I don't care how I look!" _Liar!_ My conscience said. "Anyway, how did you manage to do nothing?" I asked.

"You know me! I can't take care of myself, let alone a soon to be queen!" Yukari laughed.

"That's my best friend?" I asked myself out loud.

"HEY!"

*~*~

"Van better love how you look!" Umeko exclaimed. "With all the time and persuasion on our part it took… I'll kick him if he doesn't think it's pretty."

"It's beautiful! I know Lord Van, and he'll think Hitomi's whole ensemble's nice," Merle predicted.

I looked at myself in the mirror again. "You know," I said to get the girls' attention. "I look like a snowman! A huge snowman!"

"What's a snowman?" Merle and Millerna questioned.

__

"How do we explain this?" Yukari asked in Japanese.

"I'll try to." Yoshiko volunteered. "You know when it was snowing how we were rolling the snow into different sized balls and stacking them on top of each other?" They nodded. "Well, that's a snowman!" Yoshiko tried to answer the question.

Millerna and Merle looked from me to Yoshiko. "She does!" Merle decided.

"No she doesn't!" Millerna cried. "She isn't as cold or fluffy!"

This made everyone but Millerna laugh. "You're right Millerna!" Yukari said still laughing. "She's probably sweating like crazy, and that dress is stiff as board!"

I did look like a snowman, even if they were joking about it. The back had a trail of red and gold to signify what I was about to become, but the front was pure white. Millerna had gone so far as to even lightly paint my eyes a frosty white.

__

Oh well, it looks nice at least, I thought.

*~*~ (A/n: Remember how Hitomi was the one to read the words in the Mystic Valley???

WELL THAT'S VERY IMPORTANT HERE!!!!)

Around nine fifty, I was taken to the courtyard that overlooked the city. The wedding was to start at ten, but everyone thought it was necessary to have me stand out there for ten minutes in the sun. April isn't that hot, but it isn't that cool either.

At exactly ten o'clock the priest and Van came out. I was motioned to walk to the direct center of the courtyard so I could meet up and kneel with Van. The priest said a long phrase in ancient Gaean [which I understood but nobody else did]. I wasn't even sure if the priest knew exactly what he was saying. It went something like this:

Oh, Ancient Dragon above, {Escaflowne}

Grant this wedding to be prosperous and fruitful.

Join these two people in everlasting marriage,

So come and bless this holy day.

It went on like that for three minutes. The priest even added some insignificant arm gestures. They don't have vows in Fanelia so I never had to say anything really accept for 'I do', and I made a huge thing out of that. Like I said earlier, I wasn't sure the priest knew exactly what he was saying. When it came to Van's I do section of the wedding, he said:

Do you, Van Fanel, take her, Hitomi Kanzaki, to be your mate for life?

By the time it came to me, I was really starting to hate my ability to know the words. For me, the words were even strange. I had to say yes to:

Do you, Hitomi Kanzaki, allow Van Fanel to do with you as he pleases?

I didn't answer for a while, I didn't really like the way that question was worded. It made me sound like I was going to become some kind of play toy. All and all, I decided the wedding went very smoothly. My coronation went just as easily.

(A/n: poor Hitomi. I was just in the mood to torment her so I did)

*~*~ The Noon Banquet 

The Fanelia people really like to celebrate anything. For the wedding/coronation there was a HUGE feast. Every kind of food that Fanelia can make was there. Everyone was allowed to come and great me if they wanted and while they were at it, grab a bite to eat. After about a thousand people greeted me, I was allowed to eat. I sat down at the head of the table with Van on my left. (A/N: is that the side I put him on at the party??? Oh well, I'll do it however I feel like saying it at the time.)

Once the priest had blessed the food and all the "invited" [invited meaning people who were lords and ladies] guests had started eating, Van leaned over and started to talk to me. "Hitomi, why'd it take you so long to answer the priest?" he asked. "I don't think there was really any doubt in here mind, or am I wrong?"

"There was no doubt, but do you know what the priest was saying?" I asked him.

"The words are really old. People have forgotten the exact meaning so only the general one remains," Van explained. "Didn't you know the sense of the words?" he asked.

"I knew more than the general sense. I heard in my head the exact words! He asked me if I would let you 'do as you please to me.' I didn't really like the words," I told him.

Van tilted his head a little. "You mean you heard the exact words?" I nodded my head. "That's amazing! No one has understood the words precisely for about two hundred years," he stated.

"Well, let me tell you the words aren't worth translating!" I declared.

*~*~ Night time

The banquet lasted clear until dinner where a new course was set out and more eating was done. Around nine o'clock Van called it quits. Everyone milled around to congratulate Van and me one more time before retiring his or her rooms. 

I didn't want to go bed [even if we weren't going to sleep in it] quite yet. I asked Van if we could go to the Royal Gardens for a while. He didn't care, so we went outside. The stars were already out so we went to the middle of the Gardens and looked up to the sky to star gaze.

"Van?"

"Yes?"

"I just want you to remember that no matter what, I'll always love you," I told him.

Van turned to face me. "Why would you need to remind me?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just felt the need to tell you."

"Since we're on the subject, I feel the same way," he confessed. 

"Let's go inside, I'm cold," I said after a few minutes.

*~*~ We are skipping the night time. If you want to know what happened, go find yourself a lemon. 

MORNING

Van, in case we were doing something in the morning still, put a chair under the doorknob to keep his personal attendants away. When he finally did take the chair away, it was only to shout to them to bring food to us. The attendants were just staring at their lord's state of undress [clad only in a sheet]. I was quite glad Van was blocking their view of me, as how I had nothing on. When they didn't move, Van slammed the door in their faces. 

"I need to get new attendants," he stated.

"Why?" 

  
"I only have males."

"Oh. OH!"

Okay. 

That was toooooooooooootal fluff. Don't worry the next chapter is going to have some action in it. Then the next one will have more, and then the next one will be the epilogue. IF I stick to my planning.

Next on the list. Someone, I can't remember who at the time since I'm over at my dad's and can't access my mail very easily, told me I should raise my rating. I don't think there's that much R material in it. Is there?


	16. My Letter

This isn't a real chapter at all. I'm just writing this in response to an e-mail I received.

You don't have to read this if you don't want to.

For anyone who does, this is what I got:

  
  
Yes, there was. If the Earth in all, as you say, their selfishness (RIGHT!   
Like Gaeans aren't even WORSE! I saw Escaflowne, after all), brought people   
with guns, Gaea would have fallen quickly. Try to get Guymelefs against OUR   
weaponry. I'm just wondering what will happen once Earth wins since its   
obvious that it will. After all, Gaeans don't have a prayer against the   
Terrans.  
  
Our technology and civilization are, after all, MUCH MORE advanced, making   
our victory certain. Thus, Hitomi's happiness will be short-lived.  
  
A whole new planet we can visit as easily as the MOON? You think we'd leave   
it ALONE? Come on! And easily get it.  


I'm kinda, no REALLY offended by this. Sure, I expected some flames. But this? 

IT'S A FAN FICTION FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! IT ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE EXACTLY LIKE REAL LIFE!!!

By the rights of an Author, I can change the world as I see fit.

And besides, it wasn't like the scientists were trained professionals at killing! The poor boy probably hadn't held a gun before in his life! Japanese people (not to be racist, just stating a fact) don't carry guns around.

Another thing: What's _We're humans, just a bit more civilized and moral than   
Gaeans. We WON'T leave it alone. We'll want it. _Are you saying that humans are greedy little pigs? I said they were selfish, yes, but that our morals tell us we do whatever we want?

Sorry to all the people who actually read through this. I just wanted to let Lendar10 know what I thought.


	17. The Day after My Wedding

Hey!! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but my life has been VERY hectic lately. You don't wanna know!!

Thank you to all my reviews, both new and old, that are the only reason I even considered going on! Never thought I'd have a story that dragged on so!

I'll hurry up since you probably want to me to finish up with the story. 

Warnings: Confusion may lie ahead, and hinted scenes.

The Day After My Wedding

I woke up as my first of hopefully many days in Van's giant bed. Van had already woken up and was leaning on his arm staring at me. That was strange. It'd definitely take some getting used to.

"Hey! The ponisium woke up!" Van exclaimed when he saw my eyes open.

"Ponisium?" I inquired.

"It's an animal here that pretends to be dead when its' in danger," Van explained.

__

Oh, a possum, I thought. "Aren't you supposed to be doing any 'kingly' duties right about now?"

Van's eyes widened a little and he looked down at me from his perch on his arm. "You think I would leave my darling, little, beautiful wife all alone the day after our wedding?" He paused while I nodded my head. "Jeez, do the men of the Mystic Moon really leave the day after their wedding?" (A/N: Isn't he a little suck up???)

"Some of the pigs there do," (that is soooo what I would say) "but I wasn't sure about you. What can we spend the day doing?" I asked.

"I have a few ideas," Van said pulling the sheets up over our heads.

*****

Once we finally got out of bed, Van and I got food before heading off for the bazaar. The usually empty-air market place was teeming with people. Van explained to me that yesterday no one was allowed to sell or buy anything in celebration of our wedding. To make up for their losses, the merchants were proclaiming to have amazing sales to draw people.

At first, we were allowed to be left in peaces since no one recognized us.

Then some one recognized us.

We never had a chance…

People came up to us with exclamations of congratulation, hand shakes, French bises (kisses on the cheek. I think I spelled that right) and slaps on the back. The people, merchants and patrons alike, swarmed around us.

I found an empty street and decided to make a try for it. Once I got out of the mass of people I turned around to say to Van: "That was an ad- Van? Where are you?!" The street that I was in was deserted. It wasn't even a street really, just an wide opening between two buildings with really dark alleys. Suddenly, a hand clasped my shoulder.

"Are you lost little girl?"

*****

*Normal POV* (this is what, the second time this has happened?)

Van, unlike Hitomi, immediately noticed when she had started to stray from his side. He tried to get back over to her, but the people just wouldn't let him. "Hitomi!" he yelled in a last resort effort to get her attention. But just as he feared, she didn't hear him and continued to walk slowly away.

Van didn't have a very good feeling about the situation. He knew that the people would come up to them to wish them a marry marriage (hey, that's kinda weird, marry marriage), but never had he imaged it to this extent.

Once the people finished congratulating him, Van used Hitomi's dousing method to find her in the bazaar or wherever she had wandered off to. He envisioned the pendant in his mind, willing it to swing in Hitomi's direction.

The pendant made one full circle before stopping pointing straight down. The pendant couldn't find her. "Wha-what's going on? Why can't I find her?" Van asked into the empty street. After trying a few more times Van resorted to running blindly through the countries capital looking for her.

***Next Day***

Umeko and Yoshiko were in shock (I got them in the story!!), Yukari was in tears, and Merle was the only one doing anything productive.

She was standing next to Van, murmuring reassurances to him that Hitomi would be found. He had searched all afternoon before getting the palace guards and telling them to search. They had alerted the citizens and had _them_ help search for the missing queen. 

Suddenly, a guard entered the sober room. Van looked up in hopes that Hitomi would follow him. His hopes were dashed when the soldier reported that no one had seen her. Everyone was positive she wasn't in the city.

"WELL LOOK OUTSIDE THE CITY! FIND HITOMI!" Yukari yelled at the guard. 

He jumped a foot in the air before looking at his king for permission. "Go were you must! Find her!" he commanded. (ah… I love guys in command…)

~~~~A Week Later, In Another Part of Gaia~~~~

I woke up on a bed in a dark room. Not my own bed, nor Van's, or anyone else's I knew for that matter. That scared me, a lot. The room was dark, with only one candle lighting up the small room. The room was furnished with a bed, table, and two chairs.

The door opened and I looked over to see the last people I wanted to be alone in a room with. Yasu and Taro stood in the doorway. One was looking at me in disgust, the other with lust. Neither was a very comforting expression for my situation. "Well, well, well. Look what the kidnapper brought in," Taro said in perfect Gaian. Taro walked in and sat on one of the chairs. Yasu walked, not towards the chairs. Oh no, but towards the bed. I couldn't help myself and I started to shake. All that did was increase the lust visible in Yasu's eyes. (To be optimistic Hitomi look at it like this: you attract guys, more than I do!)

"Go away!"

Yasu smirked. "Don't worry. I wont' hurt you…yet. You will be the key to making my comrads and my victory complete.

"There is no war! And what comrads?"

"Oh! There is no war, is there? You don't know how long you've been sleeping! As we speak, Fanelia, Asturia, and Zaibach are at war!"

__

Well, that's not good, I thought.

Taro choose to speak up then. "The one thing I found out about this country {Zaibach} is that they carry a great hatred towards the rest of the world. They blame them for all their economical and political disasters! They hide the fact very well, perfectly in fact. Give them the weapons and a little push and they become the perfect tools for war! Even better, most are already vetran soldiers!" He smiled and cold shivers ran down my back.

"And since you were kind enough to get yourself get kidnapped by one of our men, you provided us with the perfect opportunity to attack," Yasu finished.

Everything locked into place. The wedding would have had the usual sentries that patrolled Fanelia back in the capital, allowing them access into the country unnoticed. When I got kidnapped, Van would have had the whole country in chaos looking for me. The best time to attack.

Damn. And allow me to recapitulate. Damn (I got that sentence/phrase from Nice by Jen Sacks)

~End Chapter

I said last time there would only be a few more chapters. And there will! Either two short/medium ones or one big long one to finish it off. Can't decide.


	18. The End

LONG TIME NO SEE!! But, for any who cared to look, my bio gave the reasons for not updated…. Gr…. Life stinks… words of wisdom for the day.

P.S. I lied. I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's going to be a medium-short chapter, with no action in it. I just can't write action and I reeeeeeeeally want to get this story over with, it's been dragging on for so long.

(author's notes)

"talking"

__

Stressing a word

The End

{*sniff* (my best piece…well my only piece to date… anyway… the last chapter) *bawls*}

(I think it's obvious, but… This is Van's POV)

I never thought that after the Great War I would have another reason to awaken Escaflowne. But when my Hitomi was kidnapped from me I felt the need to awaken it. Maybe the power it wields could helped the war, maybe it could turn the tides of war. Either way, I did my best to ignore the urges to awaken it. Hitomi and Folken want it to rest eternally, and I want to see that happen.

When I had finally gotten over the fact that Hitomi had been kidnapped, I sent word to Freid and Asturia for help. Asturia rose to the need of Fanelia. Freid on the other hand couldn't. The newest appointed "advisor" to Duke Chid said it "was unwise to involve Freid in other countries problems, as she is still suffering from her own misfortunes." Chid was truly sorry that he couldn't help Hitomi it. Little guy has it rough.

When the forces from Asturia arrived, our combined forces, led by myself and Allen, set off for Zaibach. We were met by a force of old Zaibach loyalists at approximately ten o'clock in the morning. They were called 'old' because they still supported Emperor Dornkirk and help bitter resentment toward the Allied countries, especially that of Fanelia. 

I had been surprised at the number of troops Taro, Yasu, and the old General managed to scrounge up. There had been approximately, at first glance, 50 melefs with over 200 soldiers.* At the time, Allen and I had no clue how trained they were. Unfortunately for them, they weren't the best soldiers we had seen.

What followed was a small skirmish. However, with the combined might of Fanelia and Asturia, the soldiers had been crippled within two hours. No casualties had been counted on our side, major injuries were few, minor cuts and bruises… too many for me to remember. The Zaibach loyalists had suffered worse, although no casualties were reported for them.

Finding Hitomi hadn't been as hard as I was inclined to believe. In fact, it had been downright easy. We used our hostages as information sources. They gave us the location of the fort that Yasu and the others were using. It had been relatively easy to find with the dowsing skills Hitomi had taught me only a little over a year ago, so long ago, yet not. 

We had gotten to the keep by five in the evening. I had wanted to get there by the end of the day and had marched my soldiers till we arrived. It wasn't my smartest military decision, but I needed to see my Hitomi. 

The fort had been a home of one of Dornkirk's old sorcerers. The fort resembled an adapted manor more than a fort. It still retained the rich furniture that Zaibach's finest would have been accustomed to, but the cliff to the north and the large gate to the south made it an almost impenetrable keep.   
  
The ones who picked and laid out the area never thought they'd have to deal with a pissed off, love deprived, king-of-a-country, Draconian. I am aware that I am possessive, stubborn, and easy to anger. I am also used to getting my way. And I always do.

I came up in front of the gate house, straight up. Never the smartest thing to do, I'll admit. If I had been spotted, I would have made an easy target. But that didn't matter. What mattered was Hitomi was being held captive less than a mile away, and the stupid gate was standing in my way. Amazing how blind love makes you become.

I took the guards by surprised, tied them up, ( so corny and over-done, but I'm more of a pacifist myself) and proceeded to open the gate up. While the Asturian and Fanelian troop entered, I was flying toward the castle.

I flew around the castle once while dowsing. The answer I had was a bedroom on the north side. The bedroom had no balcony for me to land on and the curtains of velvet had been drawn closed to keep light out. More than likely to keep the prisoner from determining how long he or she had been in there.

I used my royal sword to unhook the latch that kept the windows closed. Once I had accomplished that task, I had wasted no time in cutting the curtains. The light from the late evening spilled into the room, leaving me a clear view of the occupants inside the room. A sweep of the room showed a bed against the left side of the room, a chest of drawers beside it against the wall, a table near the window I broke into, and four people in the room. Taro, Yasu, and the General were standing around a person in a chair, all gazing at me with their mouths open in shock. A figure sat in a chair in the bedroom with her back to me. I could tell it was a girl from her petite form.

"Give me Hitomi. Now!" I commanded. Gods, I love being a king. It just gave you the commanding voice you needed to get people to obey you.

Taro seemed to snap out of his stupor, shaking his head. "Wha- How did you get in here?" he stuttered. "We're on the second floor! You'd have to fly to get in here!"

"I _can_ fly," I answered. "Now, give me Hitomi."

"Just take her, you know where she is, You Highness," the General answered, his voice turn sarcastic at the end.

I took a step forward. I purposely swung my sword into the light, letting a ray of sunlight gleam off the blade. I walked straight toward the girl in the chair. She was Hitomi, I knew it from the dowsing, and I just _knew_.

I got Hitomi back without having to duel, chop, or severely maim anyone. I wasn't the undisputed number one swordsman on Gaea for nothing. 

I flew all the way home to Fanelia. I know Allen could handle it, he'd never let me down yet. Severely piss me off, yes, but never gave me a reason to think him incapable of anything. 

I rushed to get Hitomi home, I didn't care the consequences it had on me. She was my priority. Once we got back to Fanelia's capital, I asked her what had happened to her during her captivity. She told about her kidnapping without a single tear. Brave woman. Wonder if it had anything to do with the fact she's from another planet…

She told me about the premonition dream she'd been having, and she wondered about Celena, and asked if we were all alright. I told her yes, putting her fears to rest. (you know, if anyone is just now reading this whole story, can you tell me if I did anything to Celena, or if Hitomi already told Van? My computer erased chapter 7 and lower… I just can't member anymore!)

After the story had been straightened out between us, I allowed everyone to come visit her. Our drawing room became quite packed when Yukari, Umeko, Yoshiko, Amano, Merle, Allen, Millerna, and Dryden came in along with Hitomi and I already being inside. I do believe Hitomi was please to see all of her friends, even though her wedding had only been a week ago and most of her friends lived there.

"Hitomi are you alright?" was the main question everyone asked. 

Yukari and Amano also decided to grace us all with an important announcement. "Amano and I have decided to get married!" Yukari stated. "And we're going to live here, on Gaea!"

"WOW! Really! That's great Yukari!" Hitomi said from atop one of the couches. "But where are you going to find a place to live? You don't have any money?"

Amano gave her a little smirk. "Well, we happen to know the king and queen of a lovely country called Fanelia. The Queen is Yukari's best friend, and we were hoping she could find a us a place to live," he stated.

Hitomi turned to me with slightly large eyes. To me she looked like a beast-child, so adorable. (That sounds were, beast and adorable in the same sentence, but … hey! Different planets, different definitions of things!) I couldn't refuse her, and besides I had gotten used to them being around. "I'm sure this king of Fanelia could find _somewhere_ for you two to live," I said.

"We want to stay too!" shouted Umeko.

What?! Now I have to find a house for them also! Was the Mystic Moon going to move into Fanelia?! Yoshiko must have seen my expression of disbelieve, because she quickly added, "Please! We don't have a way to return back to Ear- the Mystic Moon, you hauled our spacecraft away. It's your own fault if anybody's!"

"Yeah!" cried Millerna. "Van! You have to find them a house! Hitomi, Yukari, and I would be bored to death with out them! Us queens need some excitement besides gossiping uppity noblewomen!"

"And I think they're cool!" shouted Merle. 

I knew I was outnumbered before I even looked at Hitomi. I gave a resigned sigh. "Fine. I'm sure I'll manage something. Just don't let my council find out. They'll blow a drag-energist."

The End. *quit quick, ne?*

*In the middle ages of England, this was a relatively lower middle sized army, or so I've been led to believe.

Ya know, I just realized something. This isn't important at all, but I noticed that I used both Gaea and Gaia interchangeably in my story. O well, ya'll know what I'm talkin' about.

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!~!~!~! YOU'VE MADE ME COMPLETE THIS STORY!!! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU All~!~!~!~!

If you have any questions, comments, or whatever! Just put it in the review and if you want I'll get back to you.

Special Thanks to:

Magicman: You've always had VERY interesting reviews

Esca chick: You…. Well you've been there from day one

Toki Mirage: You got me motivated to get off my lazy bum and finish this story! Thakns!

And finally Tokara: You gonna die? NO! I need my reviewers alive!

Ti'ana

(the author you've put up with for the last… year plus or minus a few months)


End file.
